Everybody's fool
by TheShieldsPunkx
Summary: Kelly Kelly is an abusive relationship with Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, one night he goes too far, pushing Kelly into the arms of someone else, someone who happens to be a good friend of his or is he. Will Kelly finally be happy?
1. Chapter 1

_Story Title:_ Everybody's fool  
><em>Story Genre:<em> Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama  
><em>Summary:<em> Kelly Kelly is an abusive relationship with Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, one night he goes too far, pushing Kelly into the arms of someone else, someone who happens to be a good friend of his.  
><em>Featuring:<em> Kelly Kelly, The Miz, Kaitlyn, Edge, Alex Riley, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Wade Barrett, and a few other superstars.  
><em>Rating:<em> M, due to language, and sexual scenes.  
><em>Disclaimer<em>_:_ I'm in NO Way affiliated with WWE/TNA.  
><em>Notes:<em> I got the title from my BFF Beth! (.net/u/2487654/eclipsefromthisafterlife), I've been wanting to write a Kelly/Miz fanfic for quite a while now, and this is what I came up with, for those who don't know Kelly was 'fired' from SD, in Feb. Also there's some homophobic-ness in this story; just to let you guys know that I'm _NOT_ homophobic, so hopefully _no-one is offended_, if you are, please PM & I'll change it!

_o o o o o o o_

_**Everybody's fool...**__  
><em>_**Chapter One;**_

Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin was pacing up & down his locker-room, waiting for Kelly to come back, he just found out that his girlfriend Barbara 'Kelly Kelly' Blank has been fired by Vickie Guerrero, from her job as a WWE Diva, for some reason, Mike wasn't surprised at all that she was fired, infact he thought she deserved it. She walked into his locker-room with tears running down her cheeks, he walked over to her, lifted her chin up, only for him to laugh in her face

'You're pathetic, you really are you know that right'? Miz laughed her face, and she nodded, 'dry your eyes, and get out of the stupid ring gear, have a shower and put your clothes on, I'll see to you at home okay? And _DON'T_ be too long' he added

'Okay' she replied through her tears, wiping them away, she knew what she what he meant by saying he'll see to her at home, which made her cry a little more, went into the shower, and looked into the mirror

'Thank god for skin coloured tights' she sighed to herself, and got into the shower, and 5 minutes later she was done, and got dressed.

'Five minutes, a new record for you' Miz commented when she came out of the shower room 'Now let's go' Mike then added, and they left the locker-room with Miz, and bumped into Edge

'Kelly, I'm so sorry about tonight, I feel like half of it's my fault' Edge said while Mike rolled his eyes

'It's okay Adam, it's not your fault, it's mine, I asked for it' Kelly replied

'But at least you stood up to Vickie, someone had to, and that someone was you, don't think I could have been anymore proud of you, it's sad to see you go though' Edge replied to Kelly hugging her 'Won't be the same not being able to see you' he then added

'I'm sure we'll see each other soon, though' Kelly replied, faking a smile, she knew by saying that she was going to get punished by Mike

'Yeah, well you have my number so you can call or text me anytime' he replied, Miz shot Kelly a look

'I will do, anyways I'd better get going, see you soon, hopefully' Kelly replied, as Edge hugged her one more time

'See you' Edge replied, and she left with Mike

'Fucking him to are you'? Mike asked her, when Edge was out of the picture

'No, Adam's just a very good friend, you should know that' Kelly replied

'Every guy who seems to be good friends with you, you _ALWAYS_ end up fucking them' Mike replied to her, as he unlocked the car boot so he could put their suitcases in.

'Mike, come on you know that's not true' Kelly sighed

'Oh really, is that why you fucked Punk when you were in ECW'? Mike spat at her

'I didn't fuck him, there's a difference between giving a friend of yours a kiss on the cheek, and fucking him' Kelly sighed, she was fed up with Mike bringing up this subject, and like she said, there is a difference between a kiss and sleeping with somebody, but for some reason, Mike couldn't get it into his head, and that second Kelly's phone went off.

'Who's that'? Mike asked, snatching the phone out of her hand 'Oh Slater's boyfriend, what you doing texting him, I _TOLD_ you I don't want you talking to him' Mike added

'Why, don't you want me talking to him'? Kelly asked, not remember that Mike had told her that

'Because he's gay, and you'll end up splitting him & Ronald McDonald up, by sleeping with Justin' Mike replied

'Mike can't you stop yourself for one night, please' Kelly asked him

'Just shut up, and get in the car, or I'll drive off and leave you here, you know I will, I did it a few weeks ago' Miz replied to her

'How could I forget, you tried to run me over' she replied

'Yeah, it's a shame I didn't, it would of been one less whore on the earth' Mike replied when he got into the car, and started the engine, making Kelly get in

'MIKEYYYY' A-Ri called, as came up to him, making Mike switch off the engine

'Oh great what does _HE_ want'? Mike asked Kelly, getting out of the car again

'I don't know, ask him' Kelly muttered

'Barbie!' Alex said when he saw Kelly making her smile

'A-Ri' she replied, smiling back to him

'Kev, what's up, everything alright'? Mike asked him

'Yeah, sure, I was wondering if you fancied coming out tonight, Barbie can come to if she wants too' Alex asked him

'Yeah, sure, what time'? Mike asked him

'In about an hour, you know give you time to get dressed and what not' Alex replied

'Sure, I'll see you then' Mike smiled

'See you' Alex called back

'Get in the car' Mike said to Kelly, turning around to her, and she did, she didn't want a reply of a few weeks ago

'Can I have my phone back, please, I've got some texts to reply to' Kelly asked him

'Here' Mike said, slapping the phone onto her lap, as he started the engine, and left the parking lot, the drive home, was silent, something that Kelly hated, because she knew what Mike would be thinking, which scared her, she knew he'd be thinking of ways to hurt her, for no reason what so ever, she knew it was her fault that she got fired, but surely she didn't deserve a beating over it.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's chapter #1 for you<em>

_Remember to leave your reviews (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter took a while; it's literally taken me three days, again, thanks to Beth for helping me with ideas with this chapter! Just a quick note, I might not be able to update this story until Friday, but I'll try to upload another chapter asap! (:  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two;<em>

'Wake up' Mike hissed, shaking her awake, when they were back at theirs 'what have I told you about falling asleep when I'm driving' he added on

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, incase you didn't know I've had a rough night' Kelly replied back, getting out of the car

'You asked for it Barbie' Mike commented, getting out the car, walking around to Kelly's side of the car, opening the door for her, and dragging her out

'Miz what are you doing' Kelly Cried

'Get inside the house NOW' Mike demanded, opening the door, and pushing her in, making her fall down 'I'm getting the bags, get upstairs now' Mike demanded

Kelly got up, and went into their bedroom, she knew what was coming, another one of his antics, that would be coming up very shortly, she got up, and went into the bedroom, looked into the mirror and sighed, the bruise that was there a few days ago was starting to fade, and the picture that was once there of her & Mike was still on the floor with the broken glass still on the floor, she jumped when she heard the front door being slammed shut, and braced herself for what was going to happen.

'Oh Kelly' Miz called 'GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW' He demanded, she looked at herself in the mirror one more time, and sighed 'BARBIE, NOW' Miz once again demanded 'IF I HAVE TO COME UP THOSE STAIRS I WILL' he added, starting to walk up the stairs, just as Kelly was coming out of the bedroom

'Mike, please, not tonight okay' Kelly begged him, meeting him on the stairs

'I'll do WHAT I want, WHEN I Want, and nobody tells me otherwise' he replied shoving her down the stairs, he stayed there staring at her for five minutes before picking up her limp body, and placing her on the sofa, and put her on her sides, went into the kitchen to get a cold glass of water, only to throw it over her face, waking her up

'M..M...Mike' Kelly said waking up

'It's alright babe, I'm here, but not for long' he replied

'Why'? Kelly replied

'I'm going clubbing, and you're not' he replied 'AND DON'T EVER QUESTION ME AGAIN' he added grabbing a handful of her hair giving her a slap across the face 'You're gonna stay at home, that way I know you aren't fucking anybody that has two legs, and a dick' he added

'Okay' agreeing with him, she couldn't be bothered with the arguing, not after the night she had

'Where's your phone'? Mike demanded to know

'Upstairs, in the bedroom I think' She replied, closing her eyes

'YOU THINK? IT'S ALWAYS I THINK WITH YOU, WELL IT GOES TO SHOW THE SAYING'S TRUE, BLONDE'S ARE DUMB' he shouted, as he headed up the stairs 'You'd BETTER Not move from there' he added on and when he was out of sight, she curled up in a ball, crying, at least he hadn't raped her like he usually does, she heard him turn on the shower, it was the 3rd time this month he'd be going out without her, luckily Mike _ALWAYS_ had an answer, that she was either to tired or sick, and that second time, claimed that she was pregnant, but told them it was a scare a day later, typical Mike, always making some sort of excuses, five minutes later she heard the shower stop running, and dried her eye's quickly

'Been crying once again have ya?' Mike asked her, and she nodded 'You know she should really toughen up, he said getting dried & dressed, making Kelly look away 'Oi I'm talking to you, look at me, I only do what I do, because I love you' he said walking over to her, kissing her on the lips, and turning the door 'I won't be back late, oh and here, your phone' he said, throwing it at her, making her catch 'Love you' he called, locking the door

'Love you too' she mumbled, and on that note she got up, and turned on the T.V. Flicking through the channels she couldn't find anything to watch, so she decided to run herself a bubble bath, something that helped her forget her worries, and allowed her to go into her own little world. It was an hour later when she got a phone call from Justin.

'BARBIE DOLL, Where are you'? Justin beamed 'I was hoping to see you tonight' he then added

'I decided to have a night in, again' She replied

'Boo, you're getting boring, you're no fun' Justin laughed, making Kelly laugh a little

'I'll come out next time' she replied back, knowing it was all a lie

'You should that the last time, and the time before that, don't you love him anymore Kelz' Justin asked her

'Of course I do Jay' Kelly replied

'Are you sure'? he asked 'cuz ever since I've came out, we don't talk much' Justin replied

'God no Justin, I loved you before you came out, and I'll love you after you've came out, I'll support you no matter what' she replied

'Oh hold on, Mike what's to talk' Justin replied, trailing off

'_Oh fuck, I'm so dead_' she thought to herself

'HIYA BABE' Mike beamed 'how are you feeling'? Mike asked her

'Yeah, I'm good, what about you? Sounds like you're having a ball' she replied

'Yeah, but it's no fun without you though babe, get well soon, okay, I love you with all my heart' he replied, blowing her a kiss down the phone, and hanging up on her, making her sigh, and put her phone down.

'_Suppose I'd better get ready for bed_' she thought to herself, getting out of the bath, and going into her & Mike's room, and got into bed and was asleep until she heard the door slam.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three;_

'KELLY YOU SEXY BITCH GET DOWN HERE NOW' Mike yelled up to Kelly 'KELLY I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU, YOU'LL LOVE IT' Mike added, and started climbing the stairs, just as Kelly was coming out of the room 'Kelly, lovely to see you, I've missed you baby' Mike said when she came out of the room

'Mike, what do you want' Kelly sighed when she saw him

'You, I want your, sweet ass in that bed, now, I want some fun with you' Mike replied, smirking

'Mike, no' Kelly replied heading back into their bedroom

'Don't you say no to me BITCH' Mike spat, grabbing Kelly's arm

'Let go Mike' Kelly sighed

'Don't you DARE tell me what to do' Mike replied

'GET OFF ME YOU PYSHCO' Kelly cried, getting away from Mike, running down the stairs, only for Mike to follow her 'Why am I still with him' Kelly thought to herself, while finding a hiding place

'Oh Kelly, where are you babe, I need you, I can't sleep without you' Miz laughed evilly 'Oh babe you know I suck at hide and seek' and again he laughed evilly 'GOD DAMN KELLY, GET YOUR SWEET ASS OUT HERE NOW' Miz yelled kicking a door open, making Kelly jump, 'You know I'll find that pretty face of yours sooner or later' he said, '& babe it won't be pretty anymore'. Kelly stayed where she was, hoping that he wouldn't find her, but she knew that he would, 'You know, I could turn the lights on, but this way is so much fun, plus it scares you doesn't it?' he then added, kicking another door open, Kelly kept her mouth shut. 'You know what I'm going to bed' Miz said in a huff, but just then Kelly's phone went off

'Oh Shit' Kelly thought

'You know what, forget it, I'm coming to get you, I'm not going to bed alone' Miz said kicking yet another door open, and finally finding Kelly 'FOUND YOU' Mike shouted when he did find her, and pulling her up by her hair 'You & me are gonna have some fun, if you like it or not' Miz spat

'Mike, please, not tonight' Kelly begged

'Like I said, we're going to have some fun if you like it for not' Mike replied, throwing Kelly over his shoulder, and began climbing the stairs, 'If you disobey me, then guess what you'll be going for a trip down these stairs' Mike laughed, walking into their room, throwing Kelly onto their bed, as he began to get undressed, then he began to climb on top off Kelly kissing her neck, as Kelly began to sob

* * *

><p>The night morning Kelly woke up in agony, she found bruises, and she also found out her body hurt when she moved, and began crying remember what had happened the night before, and curled up into a ball and began crying<p>

'MORNING GORGEOUS' Mike beamed, coming into their bedroom, carrying a breakfast tray, and saw her crying 'Awww babe, what's up'? Mike asked

'You know what's up' Kelly replied through her tears

'What, because of last night? Barbie, you _REALLY_ need to toughen up, if you can take a beating from Laycool then surely you can take a beating from me' Mike replied, running his fingers through her hair 'east this, then get dressed and then I'm taking you out, and make sure you cover those bruises or else you'll be getting another one' Mike added, as Kelly nodded

'Good' Mike replied walking out of the room 'Don't be long now' Mike called

'I won't' Kelly replied sitting up, eating what Mike had brought her up, it was her favorite 'Maybe he does love me' Kelly thought to herself, looking at the smashed photo frame that was still on the floor from a few days. After Kelly was done, she got up and went into the shower-room, and had a shower, the warm water when it hit her body, she cried out, leading Mike to run upstairs into the room

'Barbie, are you okay' Mike asked her

'Yeah, I'm fine' she replied

'Why did you cry out' Mike asked her

'I did'? Kelly asked, and Mike nodded 'Oh I think it was because I put the shower onto hot, silly me, I'm always doing it' Kelly replied

'Okay' Mike replied turning away 'Oh By the way, I've put your clothes on the bed, and you will wear them okay' Mike added

'Yeah' Kelly replied, with a smile, as Mike walked out of the bath-room, and saw that the broken photo-frame, and decided to pick it up, and put it in the bin, all apart from the photo, which he placed on the bed, on top of Kelly's clothes, as he did, he saw Kelly's phone go off, it was a message off Alex

_Oioi Barbie doll how's you this morning, missed you last night, hope to see you soon Love you, Jay x  
><em>

'What the fuck is Justin doing texting her' he thought to himself, deleting the text message, and put the phone done, just as Kelly was coming out of the bathroom

'Everything alright Mike?' Kelly asked him

'What is Justin doing, texting you'? Mike replied

'Mike, Justin is just a friend' Kelly replied

'HE'S GAY KELLY, HE'S FUCKING HEATH' Mike shouted

'Yeah, so, every girl needs a gay best friend' Kelly replied

'Just get dressed, we'll talk about this later, when he get back in, okay'? Mike replied, leaving the room, and slamming the door shut

'Suppose I'd better get dressed' Kelly thought to herself, and began to dry herself, and getting dressed


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, sorry for not updating in a while guys, been mega busy with life, but at last here's Chapter #4, sorry if it isn't what you expected but I've also got writers block! Also in the chapter before I noticed I types 'a message from Alex', when it was supposed to be Justin, I'm sure you guessed that it was supposed to be Justin, but my apologizes for that! Also I've noticed a few people want Kelly to be with Wade/Alex; well we'll just have to see who she ends up with! Also one more thing, a big thanks to everyone who has favored/__subscribed/reviewed. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four;<em>

'Barbie HI' Justin beamed when he saw Kelly at the mall

'Justin' Kelly replied, walking over to him, giving him a hug, while Mike looked over in disgust, Kelly knew Mike hated Justin because he was gay, but that didn't bother Kelly at all, she loved Justin no matter what sexuality he was, and besides Kelly always believed a girl needed a gay best friend.

'Long time, no see, I'm really starting to miss you, come out one night babe' Justin replied, as Mike walked over

'I know, I should come out but, I'm not really a partying girl anymore' Kelly replied, lying to him, which was something she hated doing

'Barbara Jean Blank, no longer the partying type of girl'? Justin asked 'No way, you've changed' Justin added

'I know' Kelly replied

'I don't think I like it, I miss our night's out' Justin replied, 'Come out one night, PLEASE' Justin begged her

'Just for you I will' Kelly replied

'YAY, Well I'll text you okay, I miss our talks too' Justin replied

'Sure, and me too' Kelly replied

'Kelly we got to go' Mike said interrupting them, Kelly nodded

'Text me okay, I got to go, you know shopping' Kelly said with a smile

'Kelly before you go, can I ask you a question' Justin asked Kelly in a whisper

'Yeah, sure' Kelly replied

'Is Mike controlling you in anyway'? Justin asked her, and at that moment Kelly's heart sank

'No' Kelly replied lying

'Oh okay' Justin replied 'well I'll text you later' Justin replied, giving her another hug

'Okay' Kelly replied, hugging him back, and then left

'She's lying' Justin replied to Heath

'How would you know'? Heath asked Justin

'It's in her eyes and her facial expression' Justin replied

'Well if she is, then she'll leave him soon' Heath replied

'I hope you're right' Justin replied, looking back, and seeing Kelly holding hands with Mike

* * *

><p>'YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO BE THERE DIDN'T YOU' Mike shouted at Kelly once they were back at theirs<p>

'No I didn't' Kelly replied

'YOU DID' Mike shouted in her face, and Kelly shook her head, earning a slap from Mike 'YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU'? Mike yelled at her again

'WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT INTO TO YOU THICK SKULL I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS THERE' Kelly found herself saying to Mike, shocking not only herself but also Mike

'What did you say'? Mike replied

'_Oh Shit_' Kelly thought to herself 'Y-y-y-you heard me' Kelly replied, putting Mike in a bigger bad mood then he was already in

'You BITCH' he yelled at Kelly leaping on her, they both ended up on the floor, Mike punched Kelly, making her nose bleed 'DON'T YOU EVER, EVER TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN' Mike spat as he carried on delivering punches to Kelly, then he stood up only to kick her in the stomach

'Mike, please' Kelly begged, Mike carried on kicking her, ignoring her cries, then grabbed her hair and pulled her, dragging her up the stairs

'MIKE' Kelly cried 'LET GO OF ME YOU PHYSCHO' Kelly added on

'What did you just call me' Mike asked Kelly, surprisingly calm

'You heard' Kelly replied, through her tears, as Mike picked her up and then threw her and the floor, and did it once more, took the belt of his jeans, and whipped Kelly with it, and she let tears escape

'YOU... DO... NOT... TALK... BACK... TO... ME' Mike replied to Kelly, with each word he said, was paired with a whipping of Mike's belt

'Mike, PLEASE' Kelly cried out

'SHUT UP' Mike yelled at Kelly 'Now Get INTO THE BED' Mike spat at Kelly

'No' she replied

'What, did, you, just, say'? Mike hissed at her, as she tried sitting up, only to be kicked in the head by Mike

'You heard' Kelly mumbled, as Mike walked into their bath-room, and slammed the door shut, giving Kelly the opportunity to escape, it wasn't until she was she was halfway down the stairs Mike came out of the bath-room

'KELLY, BABY, WHERE ARE YOU' Mike laughed evilly, as he came out of their bedroom 'Oh there you are babe' Mike added with a smirk

'_Come on Kelz get out of here_' Kelly thought to herself, '_you're nearly there, so close_' she then thought to herself, as she was at the bottom, managing to grab the car keys that were on the side, and opening the door, Mike just stood there half-way down the stairs laughing at her

'PATHETIC' Mike yelled as she couldn't open the door 'You, really, think you, can, get, away from, me'? Mike then asked her 'you're supposed to be with me, and that's it' he said as Kelly finally opened the door, opening the car doors, and ran out, as Mike followed her but Kelly ran faster, surprised that she could seeing as she had just taken one of the worse beatings in her life, opened the car door, and jumped in, locking the doors from the inside, put the key in the ignition, as Mike appeared at the window banging it, trying to smash it, as Kelly tried starting the car

'Oh, please' she cried, as it cut out twice

'Kelly, you lose again' Mike said to Kelly

'Not this time' Kelly said trying for the 3rd, revving the engine and reversing out of the drive, driving down the street, as Mike stood there in anger, not believing what had just happened, he thought Kelly would never be able to get into the car, after the condition he left her in, Kelly drove somewhere, somewhere where she thought she'd be safe, somewhere he'd never thought of looking for her

'Jesus Barbie, What the fuck happened'? Wade asked her

'Please, let me in, he's coming for me' Kelly cried, as Wade picked her up, and closing the door with his foot

'Who's coming for you'? Wade asked her

'Mike' she replied, as he placed her on the sofa

* * *

><p><em>So Justin seems to be catching on and Wade knows so what's going to happen?<em>

_I guess you'll have to what for #5!_

_(I'll try and update asap, also I'm sorry if there's any mistakes seeing as I typed it up at college & finished it off at home at 4 in the morning! =L)_

**_So enjoy & leave reviews!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five;_

'THAT BASTARD' Wade yelled, punching a wall, sure he wasn't a big _'fan'_ of Kelly, but he hated the fact of what Mike had done to her 'I'm going around there' Wade added on

'No, Don't please, he'll realize I'm staying with you, he'll end up killing me' Kelly replied, who was now cleaned up & in Wade's spare clothes

'Barbie, he could have killed you tonight, you do know that right'? Wade asked her

'Yeah, I do' Kelly replied, and at that moment, her cell phone rang for the 30th time in the past half hour, she picked it up & looked at it 'It's Mike' she sighed

'Give it here' Wade replied, and she gave him her phone, Wade took the battery out and throw it in the empty fish tank 'Before you say anything, I'll get you a new one, that way he won't know your number anymore' Wade added, as Kelly nodded, smiling

'Thanks Wade, but you don't have to do that' Kelly replied

'I do, I broke it so I have to replace it, simples' Wade replied, making Kelly smile 'How could someone like that monster do something to someone who is as beautiful as you, I just don't understand' Wade replied

'I dunno' Kelly replied, sighing

'Well if you wish, whenever Mike's not there, we can go around to his, and get your stuff' Wade replied

'Yeah, but where would it go'? Kelly asked Wade

'Here' Wade replied, 'Until you get some other place to live, you can stay here, that's of course if you wish to' Wade added, as Kelly nodded, and yawned 'Someone's tired, fancy sleeping in my bed tonight, and I'll sleep on the sofa' Wade asked Kelly

'Thanks but I'll take the sofa' Kelly replied

'Like hell you will, you've had a nasty shock, you need a good night's sleep, you're staying in my bed, if you like it or not' Wade replied, and as he said those words '_if you like it or not' _she felt like someone had stabbed her 'Kelly you alright, you've looked like you've seen a ghost, was it something I said'? Wade asked her

'No, No, nothing you said, I think it's cause I'm tired & hungry' Kelly replied

'Can't allow you to go to sleep on an empty stomach, shall I ring for a pizza'? Wade asked her, and she nodded, 'What pizza do you want'? Wade asked her, smiling at her

'Umm, Meat feast please' Kelly replied, returning the smile

'Meat feast it is then' Wade replied as he picked up the phone, and ordered 'be 15 minutes' Wade told Kelly when he finished the call

_*15 Minutes later*_

'Thanks Wade' Kelly said as Wade handed her pizza 'You didn't have to take me in tonight' she then added

'& let Mike finishing you off, no fucking way' Wade replied, as he took a bite of his pizza

_MEANWHILE…_

'So that stupid bitch thinks she can escape from me, oh she can think again' Mike thought to himself as he collected all of Kelly's belongings, and put them in a mental container, and light a match and popped it into the container 'I'll teach that bitch a lesson'

* * *

><p>'No, GET OFF OF ME, MIKE LET ME GO, LEAVE ME BE' Kelly cried out in her sleep, Wade heard her cries &amp; ran up the stairs into his bedroom 'NOOOOO, LEAVE ME BE PLEASE' Kelly begged through her tears<p>

'Barbie, Wake up' Wade said gently shaking her awake, as she carried on crying out 'Barbie it's Wade, wake up' he added shaking her a little harder, Kelly opened her eyes, and saw a figure, her instant reaction was punching him in the face

'Jesus Barbz' Wade cried out

'OMG Wade, I'm so, so sorry, I really am' she whispered, walking over to him, expecting a punch from him, but to her surprise he didn't 'Maybe all men aren't like Wade' she thought to herself

'It's alright Barbz, you were having a nightmare' Wade replied as Kelly walked into his bathroom to get some tissue

'Please don't hit me' Kelly whispered

'What'? Wade asked her

'Huh'? Kelly replied

'You said something about me hitting you back' Wade replied 'Kelly I would never hit you back, why would….' Wade said, cutting himself off as he realized why she said it 'Come here' he said holding his arms out, Kelly walked into them, a hug, something she hadn't had in awhile 'maybe, maybe all men aren't like Mike' she thought to herself

'Wade, would you sleep in the bed with me tonight' Kelly asked Wade

'Sure' he replied, as he picked her up and put her back into the bed, 'Just going into the bath-room, you can throw a good punch, remind me not to mess with you' Wade added as he walked into the bath-room, making Kelly laugh a little, Wade heard this and he smiled, went into the bath-room to sort himself out, then climbed into the bed with Kelly, switching off the lamp

'No Don't' Kelly said in a panic 'Please leave it on' she begged Wade, and he nodded 'thank you' she added

* * *

><p>'To say thanks &amp; sorry for last night' Kelly said handing Wade a breakfast plate<p>

'Barbz you didn't have to' he replied, as he tugged in 'Man this is good' Wade added

'Glad someone likes my cooking' Kelly commented

'Correction, _LOVES_ your cooking' Wade replied, making Kelly smile 'Aren't you going to have something'? Wade asked her

'Already had something to eat' Kelly replied

'Oh, yeah you were up early this morning' Wade replied

'Yeah, I went for a run, well tried to' Kelly replied

'Mike should be on a plane right now, you know for a house-show, so we can go round and collect your things' Wade asked Kelly 'Oh & remind me to buy you a new phone' Wade added

'Sure' Kelly nodded

Once they had gotten to Mike's place Kelly opened the door, while Wade waited at the door to keep a watch incase he came back, Kelly walked up the stairs and walked into the bedroom that was once hers & Mike's, she couldn't see the floor that whole room was a tip, the only thing that was made up was the bed, and on it was a little note that read '_You little bitch, you can't hide away from me for long, I'll find out where you are, if you're in need of clothes they're outside on the lawn, there's a surprise for you to babe'. _Kelly raced back down the stairs

'KELLY' Wade shouted 'you alright'? Wade added

'Yeah, stay there' she called back, and she opened the back doors, only to see her clothes on the lawn, well what was left of her clothes, 'NO' she cried, her cries made Wade run to see what happened

* * *

><p><em>I seriously can't thank you guys enough for the reviews, subscribtions &amp; favoured<em>

_It means alot to me, and also gives me more 'passion' to continue writing this story_

_BTW Awww a sweet Wade! (:_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter #6_

'Jesus Barbie, that man is a psycho' Wade commented

'I know right, that's JUST the way I like it, now leave Wade, Whore and I have some talking to do, looks like she's done her work on you didn't you hate her with a passion'? Mike asked

'M...M...Mike, I thought you were at a house show' Kelly said, butting in

'Does It look Iam, can tell you're a blonde you're _THAT_ dumb' Mike replied, smirking

'YOU BASTARD' Wade yelled at Mike leaping on him, not containing his anger anymore, as he started laying punches into Mike, as Kelly stood there is disbelief

'Yeah, how do you like it now' Wade questioned Mike as he tried getting up 'remember Karma, she's a bitch' Wade added as he slapped him across the face

'Wade, stop' Kelly whispered 'He's not worth it' she added, making Mike look up at him

'You aren't going to get away with this Barrett, you really aren't' Mike said to Wade

'Oh yeah, you're gonna get away with beating Barbie up, threatening to kill her and even TRYING to run her over, you really think you're going to get away with that, not in my book' Wade replied

'Can we go please' Kelly asked Wade

'Yeah, come on lets go' Wade replied, leaving with Kelly

'THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH THIS? HUH THINK AGAIN' Mike yelled as Kelly turned around, looking back at him

'Bye Mike' she mouthed, shutting the door behind

* * *

><p>'Hey thanks for back there' Kelly said to Wade 'Wade, Why are you being nice'? she then asked him<p>

'I didn't want to do that around you, but he deserved it, after the way you arrived at mine the other night, he should be locked up, and have the key thrown away, it's disguisting' Wade replied 'and to answer your question Barbie is because, when I was younger, I used to see my dad beat my mum up, I was to young at the time to help her, I was only seven, but when I was 14, he went too far & ended up putting her in hospital I saw red and ended up beating him up, I was arrested and when I gave them the reason as to why I did it they let me go, and arrested my dad & from that day forward I vowed to myself that if I saw this going on again, I'd do something to stop it' Wade replied

'Wade, I'm so sorry' Kelly replied

'Don't be' Wade replied

'So I was thinking mall to buy you some new stuff' Wade replied

'Wade you don't...' Kelly replied cutting cut off

'I DO' Wade replied

'Only if you don't mind' Kelly replied

'If I minded would I of said it' Wade replied

'True' Kelly replied, smiling, this made Wade smile.

* * *

><p>'You didn't really have to carry my bags Wade' Kelly said to Wade once they were back at his<p>

'Barbie, I am a gentleman therefore I should' Wade replied with a smile 'Hungry'? Wade asked Kelly

'Yeah Iam' Kelly replied 'I think you should order from that pizza place again' Kelly added with a smile

'Okay, but you're buying' Wade replied

'I would, but I've lost my job, meaning I have my money' Kelly replied, smiling

'Excuses, excuses' Wade replied laughing 'Okay I'll pay AGAIN' and he picked up the phone, and ordered 'Meat Feast' Wade mouthed to Kelly, and she nodded

'How did you remember' Kelly asked Wade when Wade came off the phone

'I always remember things Barbie' Wade replied 'even if it's pizza topping' Wade smiled

'Wade, I really can't thank you for doing this for me' Kelly replied

'I don't mind Kelly, I really don't' Wade replied

'I feel bad for letting you pay for everything, every time Mike did something nice like this, he would of wanted something' Kelly replied

'Mike's in the past now, & don't be' Wade replied

_**15 minutes later**_

'Pizza's are here' Kelly said to Wade, as she answered the door, as she handed the money over

'About time I'm starving' Wade replied as he walked into the living room with some beer in his hand 'you do drink this, right'? Wade asked her as he placed them down on the table,

'Yeah' she replied handing him his pizza, as she looked into Wade's eyes, Wade found himself doing the same thing 'KISS HIM' her mind was yelling at her

'KISS HER' Wade's mind was saying

'Hey, there's a movie on tonight, wanna watch it'? Kelly asked Wade as they sat down

'Yeah sure' Wade replied 'I think I got some pop-corn' Wade added as he got up, and went into the kitchen to get it, then came back into the room, handing the pop-corn to Kelly, as she smiled at him

'You're beautiful' Wade thought out loud

'What'? Kelly asked

'Huh'? Wade replied

'You said something' Kelly replied

'Yeah, I said you're beautiful' Wade replied, making Kelly blush

'Well since you're saying I'm beautiful, you're handsome, & I'm not just saying that' Kelly replied

'Well, I am a handsome devil' Wade replied taking a bite of his pizza, as the film was beginning 'so do you know if this movie is any good'? Wade asked her

'I dunno, Gail said it was, and you know what Gail's like for her films' Kelly replied

'I Do, she's movie mad' Wade replied

'Shhh it's starting' Kelly replied, smiling

'No you shhh' Wade replied, smiling

'No you' Kelly replied, still smiling

'Hey, one more word from you, and you're gonna get tickled' Wade replied, laughing

'RAWR' Kelly as she slapped the cushion next to him making Wade jump, and making him drop his pizza making Kelly laugh

'Right, you're in trouble' Wade replied, tickling her, and once again they were caught in each other's gaze 'Kiss her' his mind was telling him

'Kiss him' Kelly's mind was telling her, as Wade leaned in, kissing her, and moments later they pulled apart

'Kelly, I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself, and you're just too beautiful' Wade said once they were apart

'Don't be' Kelly replied

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the boring chapter, but it's the best I could come up with since I've got writers block.<em>

_Also I'm sorry for not updating this story for a few days_

_**ANYWAYS!** I hope you enjoyed this chapter & thanks to Beth for giving me idea's!_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay for this chapter I had to do some research, because I haven't been arrested before so I don't know what goes on, so if something's off in this chapter then I'm sorry. This maybe will be my last chapter for a week or two; I'm going away on my vacation, but I'll try and get one in before Monday!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #7<em>

'Morning sleeping head' Kelly giggled when Wade woke up

'Morning gorgeous' Wade replied, as he kissed her on the lips

'Good night last night' Kelly replied

'I know' Wade replied 'I was there' Wade added on smiling

_**Knock Knock** _

'Oh who could that be'? Kelly questioned Wade

'My other half' Wade replied, trying not to smile

'You'd better be joking' Kelly replied, while Wade smirked 'WADE, That's not funny' Wade added, as she realized that he was joking

_**Knock Knock**_

'I'd better go answer' Wade told Kelly 'Okay, stay here it could well be Mike' Wade added on as he put on some trousers then he left the bedroom to open the door

'Mr. Barrett'? The lady at the door asked

'That's me, what can I do you for'? Wade replied

'Mr. Barrett I am arresting you for ABH. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence' the female police officer replied, as the other police officer, as Kelly came downstairs as she had heard the commotion.

'Oh My GOD, Why are you arresting him'? Kelly asked

'Ms. Blank'? The female police asked

'Yeah'? Kelly questioned

'You'd better get some clothes on, and come down to the station with us, we've had some serious accusations has been made, we'd like you to come down to the station to answer a few questions, or if you'd prefer here' the female police officer replied

'I'd prefer it here' Kelly replied 'I'll just get changed I won't be long' as she run up the stairs to pop on some clothes, then left to go back the stairs again

'Would you like anything to drink?' Kelly asked the two remaining

'No thank you' one of them replied, while the other shook his head

'Ms. Blank I'm DC Hayley Andrews, & this here is DC Shaun Clark, now as I mentioned before, some serious accusations have been made against Mr. Barrett, would you be comfortable answering some question's for us'? The female police officer replied

'Yeah, sure' Kelly replied

'Had Mr. Barrett hurt you in any way'? The female officer asked Kelly

'God no' Kelly replied in shock

'Are you sure, because if he is...' the female police officer managed to say before she got cut off by Kelly

'Too damn right, I'm sure, Wade's never laid one finger on me, if it hadn't of been for him, then I'd be in a hospital bed, fighting for my life, Wade took me when I ran away from Mike' Wade replied, in a raised voice

'Mike, as in Mr. Mizanin' the female police officer asked

'Yeah, why, he's the one that called you guys, isn't he'? Kelly questioned them 'Well did he tell you that over the past few years that he's raped me, beaten me up, and let's see the other week nearly running me over the other week, and dragging me into the house because I lost my job, for the past what two, three years I have basically been his punch bag. I suppose he hasn't, he _ALWAYS_ makes himself the victim, I'm sorry but you've got the wrong guy' Kelly replied, still with that stern tone in her voice '& then there's Wade, if it hadn't of been for him I'd be in a hospital bed, even worse dead' Kelly added on

'So you're saying that Mr. Mizanin is the one that beat up' The female police officer asked Kelly,

'YES! That's _EXACTLY_ what I'm saying, Didn't you just hear a word I said? That man is dangerous, and like I said in case you missed it, if it wasn't for Wade, I wouldn't be here' Kelly replied

'What about yesterday, Mr. Mizanin claims that Wade attacked him, in his house, and he also claims that you were also there' The female police officer said to Kelly

'I was there to get the rest of my stuff, moving in here, with Wade, but Mike decided to burn all of my things, and before you ask why Wade was there, was in case that nut-job was there, and when we where there, Mike turned up, he started saying bad things about me in front of Wade, and I dunno Wade saw red and beat on Mike & if I'm honest I'm glad he did' Kelly replied

'Do you have any idea why Mr. Barrett did what he did to Mr. Mizanin?' The female police officer asked

'TOO DAMN RIGHT I DO' Kelly found herself shouting at them 'Oh sorry I didn't mean to shout, but to answer your question I do know the reason' Kelly replied as she turned around and lifted her top up, 'That's not it' Kelly added, 'if you wanna see more, then I suggest you arrest Mike, take him down to the station & do what you're doing to Wade to him, and also take photographic evidence of these, cause these aren't staying long' Kelly added on, finishing what she was saying

'Okay Ms. Blank, you've been every helpful, I'll just make some calls, and I'll see what I can do' the female police officer said, as she walked out of the door, dialling a number while the other police officer waited with Kelly. 'Right, would you like to come down to the station with us, so are able to takes photos' the female officer asked Kelly, when she walked back into the living room

'Too right, I would' Kelly replied, as she picked up Wade's keys off of the side, and leaving with them.

* * *

><p><em>I do apologise if there's any spelling mistakes, seeing as I wrote this up at like 2am. enjoy! (:<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, so this will be the last chapter for a week or two seeing as I'm off on vacation! This chapter is alittle shorter than the others, but I'm abit busy at the moment. Hopefully the next chapter will be abit longer. See you guys in about two weeks time. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #8;<em>

'Wade' Kelly beamed when she saw Wade at the police station

'Barbie, what are you doing here'? Wade asked her

'Photographic evidence, I told them about Mike, so they'll be arresting him pretty soon I guess' Kelly replied

'I hope so, I'll wait here until you're done okay' Wade replied

'Sure' Kelly smiled '_Wade isn't like Mike at all, maybe all men aren't like Mike'_ Kelly thought to herself

'This way Ms. Blank' the female police officer said to Kelly.

* * *

><p>As Wade &amp; Kelly were leaving Mike was being dragged into the police station, glaring at them both, Kelly grabbed onto Wade, she knew Wade would go after Mike, especially after this little stint<p>

'Watch your back Barbz, I'm after you' Mike mouthed

'Like hell he is' Wade turned around and said to Kelly

'Thank god that's over, let's just go yeah' Kelly asked Wade

'Sure, let's go, Justin's waiting' Wade replied to Kelly

'Mike has _FINALLY_ been locked up, something that should of been done a long time ago' Kelly said, when they got into Justin's car, the ride hone was silent, Justin didn't want to say anything, after all it wasn't his business.

* * *

><p>'Wade, thanks for everything over the past couple of days, it means alot to me, you showed me that all men aren't like, Mike, or Punk or my dad even' Kelly said to Wade once they were back at his<p>

'Wait you were with Punk, and he abused you too...' Wade said before getting cut off by Kelly

'No Wade, don't even think about it' Kelly replied

'And your dad'? Wade questioned

'He never hurt me, just my mum, luckily my mum got away from it, she left, taking us with her, I thought it was normal that guys did that to their girlfriends & wives since my dad used to do it' Kelly replied 'But now I know they're not' Kelly added on

'Too right' Wade replied, pulling Kelly in for a hug

'Thanks Wade, really could do with one right now' Kelly said to Wade

'So what do you fancy doing tonight'? Wade asked Kelly

'I dunno' Kelly replied

'How about we go out?' Wade asked Kelly 'that is of course if you're up to it' Wade replied

'Yeah, I can't hide away forever now can I'? Kelly replied

'True, I'll text the guys, I heard off Justin that you two don't see each other much, he thought it was because he came out gay' Wade replied

'No, it was Mike, he was jealous of Justin's & mine friendship, he'd thought I'd go sleeping with him, I tried telling Mike he was gay, even though he knows he is, he just can't seem to get it into his thick head that he isn't' Kelly replied, as Wade picked up the phone to text Justin

'Mike _IS_ stupid, stupid to let you go' Wade replied

'You won't tell anybody about us would you, I don't want them thinking you know' Kelly asked Wade

'Barbie I won't, so no need to worry' Wade replied 'Justin says yeah him & Heath are coming tonight' Wade added on

'Great' Kelly replied

* * *

><p>'Barbie great to see you' Justin said, when he saw Wade &amp; Kelly at the club<p>

'Great to see you too' Kelly replied, giving Justin a hug

'Nice to see you out and about girl, I've missed times like these so _DAMN_ much' Justin replied

'I missed them too' Kelly replied

'Hey did you guys hear about Mike'? Heath asked

'Yeah, I did, he was arrested' Kelly replied

'Rumour has it he beat up this girl' Heath said without thinking, as Justin nudged him 'Oh shit, sorry' Heath added on

'It's alright Heath' Kelly replied

'I'll go get the drinks' Wade said to them

'Okay, I'll come with' Heath replied, leaving Kelly & Justin alone

'So are you two'? Justin asked Kelly

'I dunno, something happened between us the other night though' Kelly replied '_BUT DO NOT_ tell anybody though, especially Mike' Kelly replied

'My mouth is zipped' Justin replied, as Heath & Wade were walking back with the drinks

'There you go' Wade said handing Kelly her drink

'Thanks' Kelly replied

'I say we down these drinks and get dancing' Heath said

'I second that' Kelly replied

'Wait, Wade dancing, is that a good idea?' Justin asked Heath

'What's that supposed to mean' Wade asked, laughing

'Means you can't dance' Kelly replied laughing 'Hang on, I'm just gonna make a trip to the ladies' Kelly said, placing her glass on a table

_**15 minutes later**_

'Kelly's been gone awhile' Justin commented

'Yeah she has, hasn't she?' Wade replied 'I'll ring her' Wade said finding Kelly's number on his phone 'No answer' Wade said sighing, making him began to panic. Just then his phone began ringing, it was Kelly, so he answered only it wasn't Kelly, it was someone else, no it wasn't Mike, he was still in the cell at the police station & it wasn't Punk either.

* * *

><p><em> Sorry if there's spelling mistakes, but I'm busy supposing to be packing, enjoy.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay so I wrote this on the train since I was bored, I also managed to write another few chapters, but I don't know when I'll be able to update them. This chapter is a bit long, but I thought it'd make up for the last chapter since it was a bit short. Also a **BIG** thanks to ViperDiva for giving me an idea, for the next few chapters. (: _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #9;<em>

'Who's this'? Wade asked the person on the other end of the phone.

'None of your business, all you know is that I've got your whore of a girlfriend' the voice replied '& you won't get her back until, I change her mind' the voice then added

'Now look here you fucker, give her back now' Wade replied

'What's happening' Justin mouthed to Wade

'That's no way to talk to me, since I've got a hold of your little fuck buddy, I'd hate to hurt her, after all I could lose my job over this' The voice replied, and hung up

'Someone has taken Kelly' Wade told Justin & Heath

'WHAT, Wade we gotta go report her missing especially if she's been kidnapped' Justin replied

'But that voice I'm sure I heard it before' Wade replied, leaving with them

'Maybe its Mike' Heath replied

'No it wasn't Heath' Wade replied 'it was a female voice' Wade added

'Maryse'? Justin asked, 'I mean after all, Maryse was seeing Mike before Kelly, maybe Maryse still has feelings for Mike, and wants revenge' Justin added on

'No, it wasn't her' Wade replied 'but that voice was so familiar I heard it a few days ago' Wade added on

'Women's are nearly all the same on the phone' Heath replied

'Shut up Heath, they don't' Justin replied

'Let's just go to the cop station' Wade replied, getting in the car

* * *

><p>'Mr. Barrett what can I do you for'? DC Hayley Andrews asked Wade<p>

'I'd like to report a missing person, its Kelly, I mean Barbara' Wade replied

'The young lady that you were with this morning sir'? Hayley replied, and Wade nodded 'how long has she been gone'? She then asked them

'About 15 minutes, I know that isn't long, but I had a call from her cell phone, only it wasn't her, it was somebody else' Wade replied

'What did they say'? Hayley asked Wade

'She said that until Kelly clears Mike's name then we won't be getting her back' Wade replied

'I'll send out a search, I suggest that you guys go home in case she comes back, do you guys have any idea's who it could be'? Hayley asked them

'No, I don't think so' Wade replied

'Yeah, Phil Brooks, better known by CM Punk, he was an ex of hers' Justin replied

'I thought you said...' Hayley replied before getting cut off by Justin

'I know, but what if he got a woman to make the phone call? I mean he's pretty devious like that' Justin replied

'Okay, I'll see what I can do, but like I said you guys might want to go back home' Hayley replied

'Okay, thanks for your help' Justin said, as they left

'Stupid cunts' Hayley muttered to herself as they left

'Wade what is it'? Heath asked Wade when they were about to get inside of Justin's car

'It's funny how DC Hayley Andrews's voice sounds like the voice that made the phone call' Wade replied

'Wade, don't be silly, she wouldn't of had the time to kidnap Kelly, make the phone call & come back to work in 30 minutes' Justin replied

'Unless she got someone else to do it' Wade replied '& she made the phone call' Wade added

'Wade, calm down, you are going to give yourself a heart attack I'm sure that they'll let Kelly go soon' Justin replied

'Yeah Wade, I know it might not be easy, but don't get so worked up about it' Heath said, agreeing with Justin

'Fine, I won't be able to sleep though' Wade replied

_**Meanwhile**_

'I want to see Mike, open his cell door' Hayley demanded one of the police officers, and they did as they were told 'you can shut the door, he won't hurt me' she then added, as the other police officer nodded and closed the door

'So, did you do it'? Mike asked her

'I sure did, it was pretty easy' Hayley replied

'Told you it would be' Mike replied

'She believes everything I told her, then once we were on the way, I drugged her' Hayley replied with a smirk

'Good girl' Mike replied

'Anything for my lover' Hayley replied smirking

'Sooner she's gone, the better, just don't hurt her too much' Mike laughed

'I won't' Hayley replied 'Oh her boyfriend & those gay twats came in reporting her missing' Hayley added

'By that I guess you mean Wade, Justin & Heath, they're like obsessed with her' Mike replied 'Anyways, when am I getting out of here' Mike asked Hayley

'Soon, I promise' Hayley replied

'Good, cuz when I do...' Mike replied, before getting cut off

'You're gonna show me whose boss' Hayley replied

'Sure am' Mike replied, as Hayley placed her lips on Mike's lips

'I gotta go, see you soon' Hayley replied, as Hayley banged on the door, so she could be let out.

* * *

><p>'Ms. Blank we meet again' Hayley said to Kelly once she was back at the hide out<p>

'Just let me go' Kelly replied

'Listen here Barbie, you aren't going _ANYWHERE_ until you clear Mike's name, and you _WILL_ go back to the police station & withdraw your statement, if you are asked why, just make up an excuse, that's if you can think on the spot after all you are a blonde' Hayley replied

'No way am I gonna withdraw my statement' Kelly replied 'Because if you think Iam you have _ANOTHER_ thing coming, and just because I'm blonde doesn't mean that I'm stupid either, you're blonde too, does that mean _YOU'RE_ dumb too'? Kelly added on

'You think you're so funny don't you' Hayley asked Kelly

'Actually no I don't, just stating the obvious' Kelly replied

'Stupid bitch' Hayley said, as she slapped Kelly across the face

'Is Mike, telling you to do this'? Kelly asked

'What'? Hayley asked her

'He is, isn't he, what a jack-ass, let me guess he said you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and that he'll treat you like a princess' Kelly asked Hayley, who remained quiet 'He did didn't he?' Kelly asked 'Of course he did, he always says what you want to hear to get what he wants, and when he's got it you'll be pushed to one side, he always did that with me you know' Kelly added on

'SHUT UP' Hayley yelled at Kelly, slapping her hard across the face 'IM NOT YOU, IM NOT A STUPID BLONDE LIKE YOU' Hayley screamed at Kelly, slapping her hard across the face once more

'Someone's a _little_ angry' Kelly commented

'THOUGHT I'D TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP' Hayley screamed at Kelly

'You did babe, but I'm not gonna' Kelly replied

'No wonder Mike used to beat the shit outta you, YOU NEVER SHOUT THE FUCK UP' Hayley yelled at Kelly

'Actually the reason why he beat the shit outta me is because I didn't give him his way, that and because he's a drug user' Kelly replied

'YOU'RE LYING' Hayley screamed at Kelly

'Wish I was' Kelly sighed

'If I ask Mike, and he says no then...' Hayley said before getting cut off by Kelly

'Couldn't you get suspended from your job if you threaten me, or even better fired' Kelly replied

'They wouldn't believe a blonde bimbo like you anyway' Hayley replied

'Oh that's right, they wouldn't would they' Kelly replied 'unless they have evidence, you know when you called Wade, you should have gotten someone to make that call' Kelly added, 'Oh & they can trace the phone call back to here, and I'm the dumb blonde' Kelly added on

'SHUT UP, YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH' Hayley screamed at Kelly

'I'm right though, aren't I?' Kelly asked Hayley

'SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP' Hayley yelled at Kelly 'WHORE'S LIKE YOU SHOULD BE SHOT DEAD' Hayley added, getting her gun out, and aiming it at Kelly.


	10. Chapter 10

_Seeing as you guys love me, make sure you check out my other story, 'Captivity' & review it :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #10;<em>

'You & Mike belong together' Kelly commented, 'you guys really should be, two psycho bitches together, awww young love' Kelly added on

'SHUT UP, I'LL SHOOT YOU, I WILL' Hayley yelled at Kelly

'If you'd do that, you'd end up in jail' Kelly replied

'NOW LOOK HERE BLONDIE' Hayley yelled at Kelly, walking up to her, grabbing Kelly's hair and putting the gun to her head 'IF I WANTED TOO I COULD BLOW YOUR NON-EXISTANT BRAIN OUT, OF COURSE I'LL LAND THE BLAME ON SOMEONE ELSE' Hayley yelled in Kelly's ear

'Good luck' Kelly replied

'You're a cocky little bitch aren't you, I'm planning on killing you and yet, you haven't begged for your life, what is wrong with you, you wanna die'? Hayley replied, in her normal voice, no longer yelling & screaming

'That's because you learn to toughen up when you've been with a guy like Mike' Kelly replied, with a smirk 'which you might find out soon' Kelly added on

'You're so annoying, you have an answer for everything' Hayley replied

'Pffffttt and you have the cheek to call me a dumb blonde' Kelly replied to Hayley, as Hayley turned around to leave 'maybe _YOU'RE_ the dumb blonde out of us two' Kelly added on, making Hayley turn around and walk back to where Kelly was, the gun that was in her hand was now back in the pocket, but she had something else in her hand, it was a knife, the thought of stabbing Kelly was in her thought's, she really wanted to do it.

'What you gonna stab me now are ya'? Kelly asked

'Oh Ms. Blank, you are clever aren't you'? Hayley replied to her, stabbing Kelly in her left shoulder

'YOU PYSHCO' Kelly yelled at Hayley, as Hayley turned & ran away, dropping the knife in the process.

For once in her life, Kelly didn't cry when the blade went into her shoulder, she took the pain, after all she was used to it, when she was with Mike of course. Kelly spotted the knife that Hayley had dropped on the floor while she ran out of the room, She was going to get it, some way or another, she manage to get the knife in the end, and managed to cut free, Kelly wondered how she didn't cut her wrists while cutting the rope from her hands, then doing the same to the rope around her feet.

'Owww' Kelly cried, when she got up 'I'm going to show that bitch whose boss' Kelly thought to her, looking around the room, finding a metal pipe. 'Perfect' Kelly thought to herself

_**MEANWHILE**_

Back at the police station, Hayley decided to go and see Mike again, just to tell him what had happened just before

'Hayley what you doing here' Mike asked her

'I...I...I stabbed Kelly, in the shoulder' Hayley replied

'What, WHY'? Mike asked her

'Because she was being a cocky little bitch' Hayley replied, Mike had a worrying look on his face, 'She isn't dead, I just stabbed her in her shoulder, she won't die, but she will have a shoulder injury' Hayley added 'Why are you so worried' Hayley asked Mike

'You shouldn't of done that, she'll come running to the cop shop, and grass on you' Mike whispered, 'I don't want you going to jail' Mike added 'I'll see to her when I'm out' Mike added

_**MEANWHILE**_

'Sit down Wade' Justin demanded Wade

'I can't' Wade replied, pacing up and down his living room, biting his nails 'Can't they track the phone call' Wade asked

'I think they can, I'm sure of it' Heath replied

'So WHY haven't they done anything, I knew I shouldn't have told DC Hayley Andrew's about Barbie's disappearance' Wade replied

'Wade what do you mean'? Justin asked

'Remember that phone call I had back at the club, well it sounded a rather lot like Miss. Andrew's, and I mean _ALOT _like her' Wade replied

'Wade, you're confused we all are...' Justin replied before getting cut off by Heath

'Why would she want to do that to Barbie' Heath asked

'I don't know, why should would want Kelly, maybe she wants her for herself' Wade joked,

'Well she is good looking' Justin replied

'Hey' Heath replied to Justin's comment

'Awww I'm sorry babe' Justin replied kissing Heath on the lips

'Get a room' Wade laughed, 'But when I think about it, I have a gut reaction' Wade added 'Not like that either' Wade added on when he saw Heath's & Justin's facial expressions

* * *

><p>Kelly had heard a noise, so she got ready, she was ready to show Hayley that she wasn't the same girl as she was before, she wasn't going to show Hayley that she was scared, Kelly had learnt those two things from her relationship with Mike, even though deep down inside she was scared, she never allowed it to show on the outside, she gathered it was the <em>ONLY<em> good thing to come out of their relationship, and of course hers & Punks. Kelly heard the door being opened

'NO MORE MISS NICE GIRL' Kelly thought to herself, and took a swing, but missed, and she heard a little laughter, she had heard that laughter before, it was way too familiar, it wasn't until he turned around her heart sank, her guess was right, it was Mike

'Better luck next time' Mike grin

'Piss off' Kelly replied, as Mike carried on grinning

'So it's true, she stabbed you, she actually had the guts to do' Mike said to Kelly circling her 'I've also heard that you've been trying to turn her against me' Mike added

'So what, you've came to finish me off, I won't allow that to happen' Kelly replied, still holding the metal pipe in her hand

'I'd love to do that, but I'll get someone to do that' Mike replied

'Fuck you' Kelly replied

'Sure, what position' Mike said walking over to Kelly 'don't worry Wadey won't find out' Mike added as he continued to walk over to Kelly, who went to hit him with the metal pipe, but Mike caught it and snatched it off of her, and threw it behind him. Now Kelly was defenceless, like she had always been.

* * *

><p><em>Yes Beth, Whore updated while she's away xD, 42 reviews over nine chapters? WHOA, thanks guys you are very awesome indeed! I honestly don't know when I'll be to update next seeing as I haven't finished writing #11 up, &amp; YAY! Kelly's keeping her cool after being 'abused' by Hayley. In the next chapter you'll find out if the guys find Kelly or not :D<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapters quite long, so you've been warned, also its long running up for the next chapter! Again sorry is theres ANY spelling mistakes, wrote this up late last night._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #11;<em>

'Just like good old times' Mike commented when he had Kelly pinned up against the wall 'just less bloody' Mike added 'Better shut the door so no-body disturbs us' Mike added as he shut the door, while pinning Kelly to the wall with the other hand 'I'd love nothing more to put you in even more pain' Wade said to Kelly, punching her shoulder where her stab wound was.

'You're gonna have to try better than that' Kelly commented 'you hit like a girl' she added, kicking him in the balls, and he screamed 'HA, You scream like a girl too' Kelly added, as she ran past him and grabbed the pipe aswel as the knife, as Mike turned around

'Come on Kelly, I was just messing about' Mike said 'I wasn't really going to hurt you, honest' Mike added

'BULLSHIT' Kelly yelled, walking towards him, still with the pipe & knife in her hand, Mike backed away, something he never did in the relationship, for once he began to feel what Kelly felt when he abused her day in, day out, for once he was the scared one.

'Kelly please don't' Mike begged

'Now the table turns' Kelly laughed 'you don't like it, do you' Kelly added 'you know, right now I bet you're feeling scared, you want to attack but can't because your defenceless, well guess what dickhead, THAT'S THE I FELT DURING OUR RELATIONSHIP' Kelly yelled at Mike

'Kelly, if...' Mike began to say before getting cut off by Kelly

'If what huh'? Kelly asked Mike

'I'll do anything for you not to hurt me, I'll leave you in peace, I won't bother you again' Mike pleaded, as Kelly began to laugh 'What's funny' Mike asked her

'You, you're crying, now I know why you did it to me' Kelly replied 'Besides I wasn't even going to hurt you, infact like you I was just messing' Kelly added, as she dropped the knife & pipe 'Now, you let me get out of here, before you _EVEN_ think about moving' Kelly added on, as Mike began to laugh,

'Barbie a little tip' Mike said walking towards her 'Never make threats, then drop your weapon' he added, picking the knife up, Kelly went to grab the pipe, but as she did Mike stood on her hand, making her cry out, but at that moment the door had burst open, Mike turned around, only to be punched in the face by Wade

'Told you to leave her the fuck alone' Wade said, as Mike fell to the floor, and went to hug Kelly 'Did he hurt you'? Wade asked Kelly

'Not much, he tried to but failed' Kelly replied

'Who did that to your shoulder, did Mike...' Wade began to ask Kelly

'No he didn't' Kelly replied 'Hayley did' Kelly replied as she looked into Wade's eyes

'I knew she'd be behind this' Wade turned to say to the others 'Kelly we're gonna have to get you to the hospital' Wade added on,

'Let's go & leave this shit head' Kelly added on to Wades comment

'Real life Barbie say what'? Justin asked in shock, he heard what she had said, but couldn't believe it.

'You heard' Kelly giggled

'That's the Kelly I know & Love' Justin replied

'Good, cuz she's back for good now' Kelly replied

'Good, think I'm going to like this new Kelly' Wade said as they left Mike.

* * *

><p>'The doctor says that you're suppose to rest, now SIT' Wade demanded Kelly<p>

'Yes Boss' Kelly replied

'Hey Kelz, I've been thinking would you ever go back to the WWE?' Wade asked Kelly

'Yeah, why'? Kelly replied

'Well I was thinking the other night, you could join The Corre, for awhile, then go your own way, well that's of course if you want it to happen, while after your shoulder has healed' Wade replied

'Of course I would Wade' Kelly replied, smiling

'I knew you would have said that, Vince said that once your shoulder is healed you're welcome to come back' Wade replied

'Wade that's great news' Kelly said getting up & hugging Wade with her free arm, and giving him a kiss on the cheek 'All I got to do now is to get this thing over & done with, with Hayley, so glad they arrested her' Kelly added on

'Yeah me too' Wade replied

'Mike's not though sadly' Kelly replied 'thankfully we'll be on different brands' Kelly added on

'Yeah, that's a good thing' Wade replied 'as long as he stays away from you that is, if you know what I mean' Wade added

'Wade... I really can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me over the past few days, you're the only one whose helped me, the others just see me as a quick fuck, while the divas just see as a whore, when I'm actually not' Kelly replied, with a sadden look on her face

'Well... wait what? So Eve & Rosa aren't? You guys seemed close' Wade replied

'Yeah, well I thought Rosa was but I found out that she too was seeing Mike behind my back, aswel as Eve and lastly Maryse, I'm the laughing stock of the locker-room' Kelly replied

'They slept with Mike, Rosa slept with Mike? Please tell me you're joking' Wade replied

'Wish I was, I just feel like I don't belong here, you know, maybe I should just go back to the modelling world, everyone would be so much happier' Kelly replied

'NO KELLY, You're not gonna let your haters win' Wade replied

'I can't not after this, the WWE Fans know about Mike, they know it's my fault' Kelly replied

'Kelly, come on, you've had a long & shitty day, it's like 4am, and I've got to leave for a taping at midday, so let's get some sleep, you'll be okay while I'm gone won't you'? Wade asked her

'Yeah, I might just need to sleep on it' Kelly replied

'Good, because that's what you need, a good long sleep' Wade replied

* * *

><p>The next morning Wade got up and looked at Kelly, who was still asleep<p>

'That poor girl, been through alot of shit lately' Wade thought himself, as he walked into the bath-room, he was in & out of the shower in five minutes, and he decided to use the spare room across the hall to get ready seeing as he didn't want to wake her up. After he got dressed he decided to write her a note;

'_Morning gorgeous! I've just popped out to the SD! tapings, so make yourself at home, order anything you want, don't let the haters get you down and most importantly I Love You.' _He walked out of the room and back into the bed-room that Kelly was in, she was still asleep, and he placed the note on the bedside draws, and kissed her on the forehead, making her stir a little

'Love you gorgeous' he whispered and he walked out of the room, and picked up his bag that was at the door waiting for him, and left quietly, making Kelly wake up, she looked around realizing she was alone, she had found the note that Wade had left for her, and she read it she smiled to herself when she read '_I Love You.'_ He was the first person to say that he loved her in months; she got up, and got ready

'Time to make myself at home' Kelly giggled to herself, as she made herself some breakfast; she flicked through the channels, when a messaged popped up from Wade

'_Sorry if I woke u up, but I just wanted to say no matter what happens, you're always welcome to stay at mine'_

Kelly smiled to herself, she hadn't smiled this much for years now, and she liked it, Wade had made her happy, she decided to text back

'_You didn't wake me up, and thanks Wade, you're a truly awesome guy x' _

It wasn't long before she got another text from him

'_Well you're an amazing strong gorgeous girl; I've got to know the real Kelly, over the past few days x'_

After hours of channel surfing Kelly couldn't find a suitable channel, and decided to go upstairs and went into the bath-room, she wanted to do herself up, she wanted to take Wade out after the tapings to say thank you for everything that he had done for her, but the more she looked in the mirror, the more she hated herself, the girl who was staring back at her wasn't the girl she was.

* * *

><p><em>Did warn you that chapter was long, but it's leading up to Chapter #12, I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I must admit it was a little fast paced, but hello writers block! So yeah enjoy!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Warning: This chapter you might not like, seeing as it's quite a sensitive issue among people these days, and it's not nice (__**I've been there myself!**__). Not wanting to spoil this chapter but Kelly gives up on life. I also admit I found myself tearing up._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #13;<em>

'Kelly, I'm home where are you?' Wade shouted when he came back from the tapings, he had looked everywhere downstairs, but no luck in finding her so he decided to call her cell, only to hear it ringing upstairs, he ran as fast as he could up the stairs, it had stopped ringing, so he decided to call it again, and this time he heard it ring from the bathroom, he tried opening the door, but no luck, Kelly had locked it from the inside

'KELLY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR' Wade yelled banging on the door, and not once did Kelly answer 'KELLY PLEASE BABE OPEN THE DOOR' Wade begged, now having tears appearing in his eyes. '_Try breaking the door down_' he thought to himself, as he gave the door a hard kick, and with that kick, the door burst open, only to find Kelly's lifeless body on the floor, he walked into the bath-room, the first thing he did was check to see if she was still breathing, she was but not much, Wade also noticed a piece of broken mirror in her hand, he looked up to find the bath-room mirror smashed, and that Kelly's wrists were cut, and blood was still escaping, not much. He knew what to do, he got some towels and applied pressure to them, he also tried giving her CPR but it didn't work he sat there for a moment, crying, not knowing what to do, but then it came to him, he got his cell and dialled for paramedics, and as he did he found a note;

'_I took one good long look in the mirror today, I couldn't stand the girl that was staring back at me, the girl that was smiling back at me, that's not the real me, the real me is a scared little girl, a girl that can't defend herself in & outside of the ring, Mike was right, I should of toughed up, maybe I would of been a much better human being, instead I was a punch-bag for him & Phil for many years, I don't think I could go on being a punch bag for men. I'm sorry, but I just can't live with myself, I'm the laughing stock of the entire locker-room, you, Justin & Heath MUST be the only ones that haven't said or done anything bad too me, and you Wade, you were the ONLY one that took me in when no-body else would. When I was with Mike, I was too afraid to do anything, then that night, you allowed me to __walk__ crawl into your life, you had shown me that all men aren't like Mike, but look at what's happened since I've walked into your life, I've made it a misery, you've been arrested for something you didn't do all because of me, I can't go on living with that guilt, Thank you for everything you've done for me, but I decided to finish the job Hayley started, hope to see you again someday, but not too soon._

_Lots of Love_

_Kelly Kelly x'_

'Kelly PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't leave me' Wade sobbed as he finished reading the letter 'I'm going to get you some help, you're not going to leave me, some help is on the way, no way are you leaving me, you're a great girl, _YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME, YOU'RE NOT VISITING THE BIG MAN IN THE SKY_' Wade said through his tears 'You belong here, Oh Please god, please save her' Wade carried on saying and it wasn't long before there was an ambulance arriving outside Wade's. He ran downstairs and let them in

'Ms. Blank, she's upstairs in the bed-room, last room on the right' Wade had told them 'Oh & I found this note' he added on, handing the note to one of them.

* * *

><p>Wade was now at the hospital, it had been two hours since he was there, he couldn't sleep or eat, even though Justin had told him to, but he couldn't, he felt that he couldn't eat while Kelly was in the room fighting for her life, in Wade's eyes it felt wrong.<p>

'Wade' Justin said, making Wade come out of his trance 'Here, have a coffee, you'll need it' Justin added, Wade took the coffee

'I don't understand how Kelly could do that to herself, you know. I feel so bad about what I said to you about her, she's just insecure, she's not a useless whore, infact she's the total opposite, and the past week or so I've fell head over heels' Wade replied

'Kelly has that effect on people' Justin replied 'But at least she had you to go to 'you know how to look after women after what happened with your dad' Justin added

'Yeah, I was surprised when she turned up on my door step if I'm honest; I hated seeing her in that state, she told me that she came to mine, cause if she had gone to yours, he would of beat the shit out of you, Kelly's thoughtful you know, she cares more about what her fans & friends, but..' Wade replied before getting cut off

'Mr. Barrett, Mr. Gabriel, you're able to go through now' the doctor said to them

'Okay thank you' Justin replied, as Wade smiled at the doctor, and they walked into her room, Wade walked over to her and sat down in the chair beside her bed and took a hold of her hand, and kissed it

'Kelly please pull through, you can do this babe, you can' Wade said her, while Justin stood there, holding her hand from on the other side

'Please Barbie Girl, pull through you're stronger than this' Justin added on to Wade's plea's

'Kelly you can do this, I love you' Wade added on, and at those words, she stirred

'Say it again' Justin mouthed to Wade

'Kelly, you can do this girl, you're a strong woman & I love you' Wade said, making her stir once again

'Kelly come on, I love you too' Justin added on, making her stir

'Kelly, come on, I love you' Wade replied, but this time, he didn't get a response

'Worth a try right guys' a voice said, making Wade & Justin look over at the door.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ooops sorry for not updating this story in a few days, but no longer need to wait for Chapter #13 because it's here (:_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #13;<em>

'Piss off, she doesn't need you here' Wade spat

'Hey, now, be nice' the voice replied

'She doesn't need you here' Wade replied

'Oh doesn't she' the voice replied

'No SHE DOESN'T' Wade growled, as he got up from the chair and walked over

'Wade, calm down' Justin begged him

'I can't not while this asshole's here' Wade replied, 'don't you think you've hurt her enough in the past HUH PUNK' Wade asked Punk, as he shoved Punk

'Wade DONT' Kelly cried out, making Wade leave Punk on the floor

'Kelly' Wade said walking over to her, grabbing her hand once again, while Justin took the other

'Try & open your eyes Barbz' Justin whispered

'Yeah Barbie, do as gay boy says' Punk added on

'Shut up' Justin thought to himself, as Punk walked over to where Kelly was

'Barbie, wakey wakey rise & shine, come' on you useless whore' Punk spat

'Excuse me?' Wade said to Punk 'What did you call Kelly?' Wade added on

'I called her a Useless Whore Barrett, what you gonna do about it huh, hey Barbie, lover boy over here is getting pissed off cuz I called you a useless whore' Punk laughed

'I suggest you get out of here Punk' Justin murmured

'Or what you gonna do to me, try & fuck me in the toilets' Punk replied, laughing

'RIGHT THAT'S IT' Wade found himself yelling, walking over to Punk and pinning him against the wall 'Now listen & listen good you little scruff, if you don't get out of here I SWEAR to god, you'll clean the floors with you because right now, I'm in the mood for beating a Useless Cunt up who has nothing better to do with his time, then verbally abuse a poor innocent girl WHOSE IN A HOSPITAL BED FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE, NOW LEAVE' Wade snarled at him, leaving Punk speechless, as Wade let go of Punk

'Tell Barbie, I say get well soon' Punk muttered before he left the room

'Nice one' Justin smiled to Wade, as he sat back down on the chair 'but please Kelly, open your eyes, you've talked, we _KNOW_ you can hear us missy' Justin laughed

_**Two Hours later**_

'You can, because I'm not leaving til she's awake' Wade said stubbornly to Justin

'Dude, Vince...' Justin replied before getting cut off by Wade

'Vince will understand, I've spoke to him earlier he's perfectly fine with it' Wade replied

'Oh okay' Justin replied, leaving, as Wade took to the chair again, he definitely wasn't going to leave Kelly now, after a visit from an un-wanted visitor from hours before.

_**One hour later**_

'As some of you guys have read on the internet today, tonight or sometime today, my best friend, Barbara Blank, or better known to you guys as Kelly Kelly is lying in a hospital bed, and sadly the rumours are true' Kaitlyn started to say before her match with Layla 'So tonight guys, I'm dedicating this match to the diva that's she's so nice they named her twice, this is for you Kelly, you know, you're a strong woman, and I know for a fine fact, you'll be back in this ring sometime soon, kicking some divalicious boot' Kaitlyn continued to say, with a smile as the crowd went wild.

*_You're not enough for me, _

_Oh no, just another man in love with me, _

_Just another man ooh_*

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, as soon as Lay-Cool's theme played, she knew for a fact that they would make a snide comment about Kelly

'Cut the music' Layla demanded as she was on the way down to the ring with Michelle by her side 'Kelly's been fired, she won't ever, ever be back in this ring' Layla continued as the crowd boo'ed her 'She was fired last week, and from what I heard ever since she's been fired she hasn't had much luck, you know 'Chelle I almost feel sorry for the poor girl' Layla said getting into the ring 'I mean her boyfriend is a former drug addict, oh that's right her ex boyfriend, then her other ex..' Layla got out before getting a good old bitch slap from Kaitlyn, shutting her up, making Layla fall to the mat, as the ref began the bell so the match could start.

Five minutes later, Kaitlyn had won the match via pin-all, the ref lifted Kaitlyn's arm up in the air, then the ref left the ring as Kaitlyn looked straight into one of the cameras & said, '_that was you for Kelz_', and blowing a kiss to Kelly, however Kaitlyn wasn't the only one dedicating her match to Kelly tonight, Edge dedicated his match to her against Alberto, and won then there was another divas match, in which AJ dedicated her match to her, beating Melina, and a few more had dedicated their matches to her

'Seems like everyone's missing you Kelly' Wade said, still sitting in the hospital chair, holding Kelly's hand 'Kaitlyn's right, you're a strong woman, and sometime soon you'll be back in that ring' Wade added on, Kelly stirred 'Kelly, I can't take much more of this, I Love you, you can do this, everyone has faith in you' Wade said giving Kelly a kiss on her lips

'W...W...W...Wade' Kelly said opening her eyes

'OMG Barbie, Y... Y... Y... You're awake' Wade replied

'Yeah I' am, after all like you said, I' am a strong woman' Kelly smiled

'You heard that?' Wade asked

'Yeah, umm Wade, where am I' Kelly replied

'At the hospital' Wade replied 'why did you do it Barbie?' Wade then asked her

'Do what?' Kelly replied

'You tried to kill yourself' Wade replied

'I wouldn't do that' Kelly replied, with a confused look on her face

'Well I came back home from next week's tapings and found you on the bath-room floor, with a note & a broken-mirror...' Wade said before getting cut off by Wade

'I was thinking about it, yeah I wrote the note but what happened next is a blur, but I do know that I didn't try to kill myself' Kelly replied

'So you're saying, you wrote the note and you were thinking about doing it, but you didn't do it' Wade asked Kelly

'Yeah, that's what I'm saying' Kelly replied

'B... B... I found you on the bath-room floor, covered in blood' Wade replied

'Wade, I swear on my sister's life I didn't' Kelly replied, Wade knew she was telling the truth, after all he knew how much Kelly's sister meant to her, he was left wondering who could of done it

* * *

><p><em>Oh so now you guys now know Kelly didn't try to kill herself, but sadly by the sound of it, it looks like someone tried to kill her, but who though, could it be Punk, Mike, Hayley or possibly someone else? I'm going to keep you guys guessing until Chap #14 (: Enjoy (:<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter #14;_

'Kelly's awake' Justin beamed to Heath

'Cool beans' Heath replied, not really bothered at all

'Come on Heath babe, come see her' Justin said to Heath, as Heath shrugged his shoulders 'Ar dude, please, come on' Justin said practically begging Heath

'Alright, cool your jets' Heath replied, getting up, and grabbing his jacket & car keys 'come on' Heath said to Justin, who was getting his jacket on

'Alright, I'm coming' Justin replied, leaving the house

_**20 Minutes Later**_

'Barbie' Justin beamed, soon as he walked into the room he saw that Kelly awake & sitting up

'I take it these are for me' Wade chuckled at Heath, who was carrying some flowers for Kelly

'Wade don't be silly, they are for Kelly' Justin replied to Wade

'Justin, they are beautiful, thank you' Kelly replied

'For a beautiful girl' Justin replied, making Kelly blush

'Enough of that Gabriel, you're _SUPPOSED_ to be gay' Wade said, trying not to laugh

''Oh sorry, my bad' Justin smiled 'Can I be forgiven' Justin then asked, giving Wade the puppy dog look

'Yeah, sure' Wade replied laughing, while Heath sat there wanting to be somewhere else

'Justin, can you tell giant over there, to go home and shower & have something to eat' Kelly said to Justin

'Don't want to leave you' Wade replied

'Well I have Justin & Heath here now' Kelly replied

'Wade, you do smell bad dude' Justin added onto Kelly's comment

'Fuck you Gabriel' Wade replied

'Thanks, but no thanks, that's Heaths job' Justin replied

'Huh, what? Heath asked, coming out of his thoughts

'You weren't listening were you babe' Justin said to Heath, Heath shook his head

'What's the matter, you're being very quiet' Justin said, kissing Heath

'Nothing' Heath replied

'You sure'? Justin asked

'I'M FINE' Heath snarled and left the room

'Jeez what's up with Heath'? Wade asked

'Justin, go see what's wrong with him' Kelly demanded Justin

'No, not when he's on his meriod' Justin replied 'Wade, go home, have a shower, something to eat & come back, she'll be in safe hands' Justin added on

'Wade its Justin, he'll fuck a bitch up if they try to hurt me' Kelly replied, laughing

'Well if you're sure...' Wade said began to say

'I'm sure' Justin & Kelly said together

'Okay, I'll be back soon' Wade replied, getting up & kissing Kelly 'see you Jay' Wade said to Justin, leaving but he stopped at the door 'Barbie' Wade said

'Yeah'? Kelly replied, looking at him

'I love you' Wade replied

'I love you too' Kelly replied, making Wade smile & leave

'Wow, Wade saying I love you, he _NEVER_ say's I love you, Kelly you've changed him' Justin said to Kelly

'Maybe' Kelly replied 'Hey, diva, I'm starving, would you go get me some food'? Kelly added on

'Go get it yourself, you lazy bitch' Justin laughed

'I can't I'm not allowed' Kelly replied

'Fine' Justin sighed, playfully 'But on one condition' Justin replied

'Yeah' Kelly replied

'Why did you do that to yourself' Justin asked Kelly

'Wade, didn't tell you huh'? Kelly replied

'Tell me what?' Justin replied, his heart started to beat faster

'I didn't do it, well I wrote the note, planning on doing it, but then I thought of you & Wade' Kelly replied

'Wait, so what you're implying is that you wrote the note, but you didn't try to kill yourself?' Justin asked Kelly

'Yeah' Kelly replied

'Kelly that mean's some asshole tried killing you...' Justin replied before getting cut off

'Yeah, sadly, who would do such a thing'? Kelly replied

'I dunno, but it's some sick fuck & I'll hunt him down' Justin replied

'Before you ask, yes the police have been informed' Kelly replied to Justin

'Good, _NOW_ are you sure you're gonna be safe while I go get you something to eat?' Justin asked Kelly

'Yeah' Kelly replied 'Now, go get me some food' Kelly added on smiling, Justin was leaving the room while Heath walked back in

'You alright Heath'? Kelly asked Heath, Heath shook his head 'Awww Heathy, what's up' Kelly asked him

'You, you bitch' Heath snapped at Kelly

'W... w... w... what?' Kelly asked Heath, not sure if she was hearing things

'Why couldn't of you just died' Heath snarled at her

'Heath, is this supposed to be a joke, because it's not very funny' Kelly replied, suddenly feeling really scared

'Nope, but you're a joke though' Heath replied

'Heath...' Kelly began to say before getting cut off by

'You know, I hoped that Wade wouldn't of came home early but that dozey bastard did, if he had came home about an hour later, you wouldn't be here talking shit' Heath replied 'Now Blondie, if you tell anyone about this, I _SWEAR_ that I'll hurt Justin' Heath added on

'But you love Justin though' Kelly gulped 'why would you want to hurt him?' Kelly asked

'Because it would hurt you more than it would hurt me' Heath replied, laughing, just as Justin came back in the room

'Someone's much happier' Justin said, kissing Heath

'Sure am' Heath replied, kissing Justin back, Kelly felt sick at what she had just heard, and seeing Heath kiss Justin after what he had told her, she felt nothing but disgust. Heath knew she wouldn't say a word seeing as Justin was Kelly's best friend.

'Kelz' Justin said to Kelly

'Yeah?' Kelly replied

'You alright?' Justin asked her

'Yeah, just hungry' Kelly whispered

'Are you sure, you've turned white' Justin replied

'Well she hasn't eaten in awhile, that could be it right Kelz'? Heath said glaring at Kelly

'Yeah, Heath's right' Kelly replied, forcing a smile to appear on her face

'Here you go' Justin said handing Kelly a sandwich, chocolate bars & some crisps 'Trying to get me fat'? Kelly asked

'Yeah, I'm gonna eat you' Justin replied, laughing

'I hope I'll taste good' Kelly laughed

'I'm back' Wade said walking in the room

'Ewww, what's that smell' Kelly said laughing

'You' Wade replied, laughing back

'I'm here to speak to diva' Wade said

'See everybody loves me' Justin said with a cheeky smile

'They sure do' Heath replied

'Need a word outside Barrett'? Justin asked Wade, Wade nodded

'You'll be okay won't you'? Justin asked Kelly

'Yeah I will be, I have Heath here' Kelly replied, wanting to go with them, she didn't want to stay with Heath, not after what he said to her before

'Okay, won't be long' Wade replied, leaving the room with Justin, and at that moment Kelly started fearing for her life, the guy that tried killing her was looking after her. She wanted to tell Justin so badly but Heath would hurt Justin if she had told anyone, and Justin wouldn't have believed her, after-all Heath is Justin's boyfriend.

Heath looked over at Kelly and smirked making Kelly nervous, was he going to try & kill her again, she wondered why Heath would have done that to her, they were supposed to be best friends right?

* * *

><p>Oh so now you guys know it was Heath, a shocker right? Some thought it was Punk, but I surprised you guys didn't I... now the question is Heath working alone, or is he working with someone else? Oh this story is about to get <em><strong>EVEN<strong>_ more interesting than it already is! AHA!


	15. Chapter 15

_I bet that surprised everyone! Remember guys expect the unexpected! (:_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #15;<em>

'You know, if you had died, Justin would be _ALOT_ happier, sure he would of been a little upset at first, but I would have been there by his side' Heath said to Kelly, moving closer to her

'Why' Kelly whispered

'Because have you seen yourself lately, you're nothing but a useless whore' Heath replied 'First Punk then Mike and now Wade, you disgust me' Heath added on 'whose gonna be next huh, Justin'? Heath then asked Kelly

'No-one' Kelly replied

'Did you say no-one, good cause I swear if you hurt Wade, I'll finish you off, that's not a threat, it's a promise' Heath laughed, as Justin & Wade walked into the room

'Heath seems alot happier' Justin replied going over to Heath giving him a kiss, which disgusted Kelly, her best friend was dating a psycho and she couldn't tell him seeing as if she did Heath would of hurt him.

'Are you alright Kelly, you haven't touched your food' Justin asked Kelly

'Yeah, I'm just not hungry anymore' Kelly replied

'You said you were starving before' Justin replied

'Are you sure you're alright Kelly, it looks like you've seen a ghost' Wade added on

'Heath, you haven't said anything to upset her while I was gone did you'? Justin asked Heath

'No he didn't' Kelly replied

'Heath did you?' Justin asked him, looking at him

'You heard the girl, she said No' Heath replied

'I suppose me & Heath have to go, got a house show to do' Justin said,

'Alright, Vince say's I can with Kelly until she gets discharged from here' Wade replied to Justin

'Okay, I'll see you soon chick' Justin said to Kelly, as he kissed her on the forehead and left with Heath

'Kelly, babe are you sure you're okay' Wade asked when they left

'Yeah' Kelly replied

'Good, so are you remembering anything yet'? Wade asked Kelly

'No, not yet' Kelly said sadly, even though she did know something

'What would you say if one of your friends did this to me'? Kelly asked Wade

'I don't know, apart from kill them' Wade replied 'Why, has...' Wade began to say

'No, just wondering' Kelly replied with a smile

'Okay, you sure'? Wade asked her, with a raised eye-brow

'Yeah' Kelly replied

* * *

><p>'Heath come on, we're gonna be late' Justin said to Heath<p>

'Alright, I'm coming' Heath replied

'You take forever to hurry up' Justin replied

'Says Diva' Heath laughed

'Hey, shut up & get in the car' Justin laughed

'Or you'll do what'? Heath laughed

'I'll go myself' Justin replied as Heath left the house, and got into the car

'Justin' Heath said to Justin once they had gotten into the car

'Yeah' Justin replied

'If Kelly had died, what would you of done?' Heath asked

'I dunno' Justin replied 'Apart from cry, you know she's one of my best friends so I guess I would of gone for the person who did this to her, she's had so much shit done to her in the past, I just wonder why people are just jerks to her, she's done nothing to them' Justin added on, Justin saw a worried look on Heath's face. 'Heath what's up'? Justin asked Heath

'Nothing' Heath replied

'Are you sure? Justin asked him

'Yeah I'm sure' Heath replied 'who do you think could of done this to her?' Heath then asked

'You' Justin joked

'Did no such thing' Heath snapped

'Geez Heath I was joking' Justin replied

'Oh right' Heath replied

'What's got into the past couple of days?' Justin asked Heath

'Nothing' Heath replied, as Justin shot him a 'Whatever' look

'You sure? you've been very edgey' Justin replied to Heath

'Have I?' Heath replied back

'Yeah' Justin replied 'Heath if you have something on your mind, I'm always here to talk if you need to, after-all I am your boyfriend, and I am supposed to look out for you' Justin added on

'Yeah, I know' Heath sighed. Justin knew something was going on with Heath after all Heath was being unusually quiet

_**Meanwhile**_

'I have someone here to see you' Wade beamed to Kelly

'Who'? Kelly asked

'ME' Kaitlyn beamed when she walked into the room

'Kaitlyn' Kelly said, with her arms open as Kaitlyn went to her for a hug

'Girl, you need to get back in the WWE soon, God everyone's missing you like crazy' Kaitlyn replied

'Really' Kelly asked

'Yeah' Kaitlyn replied

'Kaitlyn, can I have a word with you outside'? Wade said to Kaitlyn

'Yeah sure' Kaitlyn replied 'Two secs' Kaitlyn said to Kelly

'Okay' Kelly smiled

'Just so you know, it wasn't Kelly who did it' Wade said to Kaitlyn

'Serious'? Kaitlyn asked

'Yeah' Wade replied

'So that means someone else did it, but who would do such a thing?' Kaitlyn replied

'I'm guessing Mike or Punk' Wade sighed

'You know about them?' Kaitlyn asked

'Yeah I do' Wade replied 'Wait... you do to'? Wade asked Kaitlyn

'Yeah, she begged me now to tell anyone though, I said I would tell someone, but she broke down crying, and just kept on begging me not to say a word, so I kept my promise' Kaitlyn replied 'What about you' Kaitlyn then asked Wade

'The night she left Mike, she came to mine, then a day or so later I found out about Punk' Wade replied

'Oh right' Kaitlyn replied as she walked back into the room

* * *

><p>'I'll be back in a moment' Heath said to Justin when they got into their locker-room<p>

'Alright, don't be too long' Justin replied

'I won't' Heath replied and left the room, and went to find Mike's locker-room

'Looking for me Slater' Mike asked Heath

'Yeah, I am' Heath replied turning around and seeing Mike

'Did you do the job I asked you to do'? Mike asked Heath

'Yeah, bad news is that she's recovering in hospital' Heath sighed

'WHAT' Mike yelled

'Yeah, Wade came home early and found her on the bath-room floor' Heath replied

'DAMN IT' Mike replied 'Does anyone know about what you did' Mike then asked Heath

'No, well Kelly knows, but she'll keep her mouth shut' Heath smirked

'Good' Mike replied 'I might pay her a little visit myself, Naw mean' Mike added on

'I'll try and get Wade to leave Kelly for abit' Heath said

'Make sure you do' Mike smirked 'Cause I'll make sure she doesn't say a word, because if she does she'll know what would happen' Mike added

'Which would be'? Heath asked

'I'd finish her off' Mike replied, as Heath smirked

* * *

><p><em>If I'm being honest, I'm not to keen on this chapter, sorry it's late but I spilled some pop on my laptop so yeah sorry &amp; Also any spelling mistakes, blame the tiredness!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_EEEEEP! Sorry for not updating this story earlier, just been busy with updating my sites, my bad, I don't know when I'll be updating this story next seeing as I'm busy all week._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #16;<em>

Kelly woke up, turned to her side and saw somebody sitting there; she thought it was Wade at first but then when she was fully awake she realized who it was and that was when she panic to panic, and he wasn't alone either he had company. As much as Kelly wouldn't too scream she couldn't was this just another nightmare that she was having? Unfortunately it wasn't, where had Wade gone, was he coming back or even worse was Wade working with Heath, she began to cry at the thought

'Hey there's no need to cry' Mike said, taking a hold of Kelly's hand

'Where's Wade'? Kelly asked

'Gone' Mike replied 'Maybe for good' he then added on

'Where is he?' Kelly asked again

'He's in a meeting with Vince, he'll be back in about hour' Heath added, as Mike glared at him then looked at Kelly again

'So, A little birdie has told you about the other night' Mike began to say & Kelly nodded

'Yeah he did' Kelly replied 'but why'? Kelly then asked them both

'Kelly, you're a useless thing, you're crap in the ring & all you're interested in is sleeping with guys, and yes guys does include Vince & Justin too' Mike replied 'Oh & of course getting revenge for you leaving me, I wanted to hurt you in every way possible, when you left me Kelly, it killed me, you know that right?' Mike replied

'Mike please' Kelly cried

'Don't worry Heath knows you slept with Justin a few times, why do you think he said yes to doing the deed? I did try and tell him it was before him & Justin started dating' Mike replied

'And of course I didn't want it happening again' Heath added on to that

'Because if that does happen, I'll make sure the job that we started will be finished, GOT IT' Mike spat as he let go of Kelly's hand, got up & left, while Heath remained sitting there.

Moments later Kaitlyn walked in, shocked to seeing Heath sat there and saw Kelly had been crying, Kaitlyn knew something had gone on

'Heath mind going to get Kelly & me a coffee' Kaitlyn asked quickly

'Yeah, sure, be back' Heath mumbled & left

'Kelly, babe, are you alright' Kaitlyn asked her giving her a hug

'Yeah, I am' Kelly replied

'You don't look it' Kaitlyn replied

'I am, I am' Kelly replied

'Barbara Jean Blank, don't lie to me' Kaitlyn replied

'Yes mum' Kelly replied with a smile

'What's up?' Kaitlyn

'Nothing' Kelly replied

'You sure, Mike was in here before wasn't he, he knows who did this to you doesn't he?' Kaitlyn replied

'I dunno, you'll have to ask him' Kelly replied

'Here you go' Heath said handing them their drinks

'Thanks' Kaitlyn replied 'hey Heath, Mike was in here before, did he say anything to Kelly'? Kaitlyn asked Heath

'Nope, Kelly was sleep' Heath replied

'Heathy, would you love us for five ten minutes please' Kaitlyn asked

'Yeah sure' Heath replied, and left, but shot a look at Kelly

'Oh Heath, shut the door would you' Kaitlyn added on

'Why' Heath asked

'So we can have some privacy' Kaitlyn replied

'But...' Heath got out before being cut off

'Just do it' Kaitlyn replied

'WOMEN' Heath snapped, and closed the door

'Now, he's gone, you want to tell me what's up?' Kaitlyn replied, seeing the fear is Kelly's eyes

'Kaitlyn I said before, it's nothing' Kelly replied

'You're lying, something's up, Wade hasn't hurt you has he?' Kaitlyn replied & asked Kelly

'Not Wade' Kelly let slip

'Then who' Kaitlyn replied

'What?' Kelly asked

'You said it wasn't Wade, so come on, chick you can tell me anything' Kaitlyn replied

'It... It... It was...' Kelly started to say

'Who Barbie' Kaitlyn asked

'HEATH' Kelly spat

'Whaaaaatt?' Kaitlyn asked 'Heath as in Heath Slater, Justin's boyfriend?' Kaitlyn asked Kelly

'Yeah' Kelly replied

'But, why?' Kaitlyn replied

'He found out that I slept with Justin over a year ago' Kelly replied 'He said he didn't want it happening again, Mike said it was his & Heath's revenge' Kelly added on

'Heath, why aren't you with Kelly?' Wade asked Heath when he saw Heath 'Why is her door closed' Wade then asked

'She's in there with Kaitlyn' Heath replied 'they're having a girlie talk' Heath mumbled

'Oh right' Wade replied, walking over to the door to listen to their conversation, but he had a gut feeling, something was telling him to eavesdrop

'Kelly, you NEED to tell Wade, about this, he could of killed you, please' Wade heard Kaitlyn plead to Kelly

'I can't, it'll ruin their friendship, I can't do that' Kelly replied

'Kelly, Heath could have killed you' Kaitlyn replied, Wade stormed in and looked at the two guys

'Kaitlyn, please tell me I didn't hear Heath's name' Wade said to Kaitlyn

'WADE' Kelly beamed

'Well, Kelly, was it Heath who did that to you, you don't have to lie for him' Wade replied as Heath walked into the room, as Wade glared at him 'Well is he' Wade asked Kelly once again, still looking at Heath, Kelly looked at Kaitlyn then looked at Heath & then Wade

* * *

><p><em>So, short chapter, but hey I've been busy with things, hopefully I can update this story &amp; my other stories sometime soon (:<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for not updating any sooner, I've just been busy in life. I hope you guys like this chapter & I'm sorry if it's not what not you wanted but hopefully you'll like this chapter & yes I have changed my pen name from xSayWhaat (:  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #17;<em>

'No' Kelly replied

'Are you sure?' Wade asked, still glaring at Heath

'Yes, Wade I'm sure' Kelly replied

'Good, because I swear to god, if you did Heath, your dead' Wade spat at Heath

'Wade man, I wouldn't lay a hand on a girl' Heath replied

'Swear' Wade replied 'swear on Justin's life' Wade added on

'I swear on Justin's life, that I did not hurt Kelly' Heath replied

'Heath, I think its best you left' Kaitlyn said, butting in

'Yeah, I was going to leave, but I came back for my jacket' Heath said grabbing his jacket 'I can't believe you'd think I'd ever bring harm to a girl' Heath snapped and left

'Kelly, why did I hear Heath's name, if he didn't do it'? Wade asked

'Because...' Kelly began to say

'Wade I need to talk to you, outside' Kaitlyn said quickly cutting Kelly off

'Okay' Wade replied as he & Kaitlyn left the room closing the door behind them

'Wade, it was Heath, but you can't let him know, you know, he said he'd hurt Justin if Kelly told someone, I'd hate to see Justin get hurt, we're going to have to find a way for Heath to admit it, but something's telling me it wasn't his idea though' Kaitlyn replied

'Yeah, Heath wouldn't just go and hurt Kelly like that, and lately he has been abit snappy' Wade replied 'Kelly lied to me, you know she really takes so much shit to save her friends' Wade added on

'I'm sure you would do the same' Kaitlyn replied

'Yeah, I would' Wade replied as they walked back into Kelly's room

'I'll leave you guys to it' Kaitlyn replied, as she picked up her bag and left

'Bye' Wade replied

'Kelly it was Heath who did this to you wasn't he, there's no need to cover for him, and if he did this then we're going to have to do something' Wade said to Kelly

'I know' Kelly replied, 'I'm sorry I lied, I just don't want Justin getting hurt' Kelly replied

'He won't be getting hurt, I'll make sure he doesn't' Wade replied, as the doctor came in

'Ms. Blank, you're free to go' the doctor said to Kelly

'Thank you' Kelly replied smile

* * *

><p>'Home, sweet home' Kelly thought to herself when Wade had pulled up on the drive<p>

'I talked to Vince, he said he wants to talk to you tonight' Wade said turning to Kelly

'He does, why'? Kelly asked

'I told him about the idea that I had the other night, he wants to clear it with you first' Wade replied

'He does? Kelly asked Wade

'Yeah' Wade replied

* * *

><p><em>**Knock Knock**<em>

'Come on in' Vince McMahon called

'Mr. McMahon, you wanted to see me' Kelly said walking into Vince's office

'Barbie, how many times have I told you to call me Vince'? Vince replied

'Well, it's out of respect isn't it' Kelly replied

'Well you are a very respectable Barbara, that's what I like about you' Vince replied, as Kelly smiled 'So, I guess you know what this meeting is about' Vince then asked Kelly

'I have some idea' Kelly smiled, and at that moment there was a knock on the door

'Come in' Vince called; Kelly had a smile on her face until she turned around and saw who it was

'Mike, I'm glad you could make it at such short notice' Vince said shaking his hand

'Well you're the boss, so how could I say No' Mike replied

'You got a point there son' Vince replied

'What's he doing hear' Kelly thought, as Mike took her hand and kissed it

'That's what I love about you two, you are just the cutest couple, shhh don't tell Stephanie I said that, or I'll be in big trouble' Vince said to them both 'So Mike, have you told Barbara about the storyline, she said she had some idea on it' Vince asked Mike

'Only a little, when she was in the hospital, but she was sleeping alot' Mike replied

'That's understandable' Vince replied

'So Kelly, Mike came to me the other day, and told me he wanted to be in a storyline with you, I couldn't say no, seeing as you two are together' Vince replied

'Go on' Mike said, smirking to Kelly, who had a sickening feeling in her stomach

'I'm just going to come out & say it, you are a strong & beautiful woman Kelly, therefore Wade & Drew will be fighting over which one will be getting you, that is until you're in a inter-gender tag team match with both of them, Drew turns around and accidently knocks you to the mat, Wade then goes to check on you, he then stands up & argues with Drew, the ref helps you up, but as he does Drew pushes Wade into you & that's when Mike comes in, he'll run down the ramp & come to your aid, and over he helps you to the back, later on in the night we'll cut to you two in the back, you thank Mike for coming to your aid, he'll say something like no problem, or anytime. He'll then ask you if you fancy going out, and you'll say yes & then soon you'll be a couple' Vince added on

'Sounds great' Kelly smiled, but deep down she wanted to scream, Vince had no idea what happened between Mike & Kelly. Kelly didn't want anyone else to know, she thought that if they did, life would be more hell than it already was & she didn't want that 'But aren't I fired'? Kelly then asked Vince

'That is correct, you'll be taking Maryse's place in WWE NXT, seeing as she's out with an injury, the poor thing. Drew will now be Darren Young's pro since Chavo has been released, and it'll lead on from there' Vince added

'An amazing idea, don't you think babe'? Mike smiled at Kelly, as he held her hand

'Yeah' Kelly smiled back

'I guess I'll see you at the hotel on Tuesday at 6pm sharp' Vince said to Kelly

'It's a date' Kelly smiled, as Vince shook hers & Mike's hand

'Oh excuse me, I got to take this call, I'll be back in a moment' Vince said to them both

'You think you can get away from me that easily' Mike said to Kelly when Vince had left his office 'you're so, so wrong, Wade might have you at this moment in time, but babe you'll be back in my arms before you know it' Mike said getting up out of his chair walking to the other side of Kelly and crouched down beside her 'I'll see you when I do' Mike said pressing his lips on Kelly's & left Vince's office.

Kelly sat there, frozen in shock, she hated the fact that she would be in the storyline with Mike.

'You alright, looks like you've seen a ghost' Vince said to Kelly when she was about to leave his office

'Yeah, I'm fine; did you see which way Mike went'? Kelly asked him

'Nope, but he did say that he had to be somewhere' Vince replied

'Oh right, sorry Mr. McMahon, but I've got to be somewhere myself' Kelly replied

'Oh I see how it is' Vince chuckled, as Kelly walked down the corridor.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter #18;_

'No Mike, Please get off me' Kelly begged, as Mike stood over her, laughing 'Mike please, please don't do this' as Mike bent down, and grabbed her by the hair, giving her a sick smirk

'You REALLY think you could get away from me, DID YOU?' Mike shouted at her, as Kelly shook her head

'Please, Mike, please don't do this' Kelly cried as Mike raised his hand and slapped Kelly across the face

'I'm going to teach you a lesson, BITCH, HEATH GET IN HERE' Mike yelled, and within a few moments Heath was in Kelly's sight

'Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes' Heath smirked, as Mike smiled at him

'Bet you're wondering why Heath's here, why he's here to finish the job he started' Mike smirked

'Wh-what?' Kelly replied

'Girl, he's gonna fuck you up, like so bad it's going to be worth it' Mike said, as he left the room 'Heath, make sure you do a good job on that little slut of mine' Mike added as he left the room, and closed the door

'Well I've got to do what the boss says, right' Heath said to Kelly, circling her

'Please, Heath, please don't do this you're better than Mike, you're a much better person, you don't have to do this' Kelly cried

'SHUT UP, WHINING ALL THE TIME' Heath said slapping her across the face

'It's true, you don't have to' Kelly replied, as Heath took off his belt

'I thought I told you to shut up' Heath snarled, still circling Kelly

'Please, Heath' Kelly begged, 'I'll do anything, anything you wanted' Kelly added

'Anything, that I want, I BET that's what you say to those other guys, including Justin' Heath replied, and for once Kelly was speechless, she didn't think of anything to say 'Now, I'm going to make this nice, and painless as possible' Heath said as he took his belt, tying it around Kelly's neck

'NO, HEATH, NOOOOO' Kelly screamed

'Heath?' Wade questioned, trying to wake Kelly up

'GET OFF OF ME' Kelly screamed as she tried fighting Wade off, who she thought was Heath

'DAMN IT KELLY WAKE UP' Wade yelled shaking her, and as he did, Kelly finally opened her eyes

'Wade' Kelly said wrapping her arms around him 'thank god it's you' she added on

'Kelly, please, tell me what happened, I'm worried about you' Wade replied

'Nothing happened' Kelly replied

'Nothing happened, then why the hell did you call out Heath's name for?' Wade asked in anger

'I didn't, did I?' Kelly asked, suddenly feeling very scared, and alone

'Don't be so fucking dumb, you useless whore, why did you call out Heath's name' Wade asked again with more anger in his tone of voice

'Bad dream' Kelly replied

'Bad dream, bad dream?' Wade questioned 'THEN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED' Wade yelled at her, shaking her

'Nothing' Kelly said quietly, as a tear escaped

'Well your crying, tell me what's happened, why the HELL were you calling out Heath's name for?' Wade replied

'You won't believe me' Kelly replied

'Try me' Wade replied

'Remember when I told you that it wasn't me who put me in hospital?' Kelly began to say, and Wade nodded 'It was Heath, he did it to me' Kelly sobbed

'YOU'RE LYING' Wade spat, slapping her across the face 'Heath would NEVER do anything like that' Wade added

'Please, Wade, Please believe me' Kelly begged

'Heath WON'T DO SUCH A THING, WHY MAKE IT UP HUH' Wade yelled in Kelly's face

'I knew you wouldn't believe me after-all, you are his best bud' Kelly replied, calmly

'GET OUT' Wade spat 'GET OUT, I DON'T WON'T TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN' Wade yelled, as he yanked Kelly up by her hair 'I SWEAR IF I SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL DO SOMETHING THAT I WON'T REGRET' Wade added, pushing Kelly out of the room, and down the stairs, as Wade pushed her down the stairs, she saw Mike, Heath & Punk laughing at her, aswel as Wade, she also saw Kaitlyn & Alex, looking at her in disgust. At one point she heard Kaitlyn say to Alex that she deserved this.

'You see Kelly, this is what you get for thinking you could leave me, you think that when you were with me your life was hell' Mike asked Kelly, lifting her chin 'You can think AGAIN' Mike said, spitting in her face as the other's including Kaitlyn & Alex laugh

'Please, PLEASE' Kelly begged

'Please, what' Wade asked, as Kaitlyn walked over to Wade

'Babe, I think she means sex' Kaitlyn replied, running her fingers through Wade's hair 'Only SHE would want sex at a time like this' Kaitlyn added

'That is true' Wade smirked 'I'd love to do it, but I'm taken, someone will have to do it this time' Wade added, as she signalled for Riley to come over, Kelly looked at Riley with begging eyes, asking him to help her. 'I'll see you guys later, Kaitlyn & I are off' Wade said as he walked away with Kaitlyn, who laughed

'Why, WHY' Kelly screamed

'You see, Kelly, No-body ever, ever, EVER, leaves Mike & if they do, they don't get out alive, right Mike?' Alex said looking over to Mike, who shook his head

'GET UP' Mike spat, walking over to where Kelly was, grabbing her by the hair, and yanking her up, making Kelly scream 'Take her back upstairs , and you hurt her really, hurt her so bad that she won't be able to walk or wrestle again' Mike laughed, as Riley took a hold of Kelly's arm

'Come on Kelly' Alex laughed 'It's time' he added, laughing, as he pulled Kelly up the stairs, Kelly had no choice, she followed him up the stairs and into the room, the room, looked very familiar to Kelly, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it

'NO' Kelly screamed, slapping Riley across the face, 'YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO THIS TO ME, NOT YOU, NOT WADE, NOT ANYBODY' Kelly screamed, slapping Wade across the face

'FUCK SAKE KELLY, WAKE UP' Wade screamed, throwing cold water over her.

'Wade' Kelly whimpered, scared of him

* * *

><p><em>Sorry to leave it there, hope I didn't confuse you all in this chapter &amp; I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, had writers block for this story, so what do you guys think? Please let me know by leaving your reviews (:<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_**Okay shoot me! I'm sorry there hasn't been an update in a while, truth is I've had very bad writers block for this story, and hey at least it's gone now :L so I typed it up quickly, sadly it's abit short but I'm hoping you guys like it and if there's any spelling mistakes I apologize (seeing as I typed it up in college) hopefully the next chapter won't be far away, so yeah enjoy (:**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #19;<em>

'_What's happened?' Wade asked her handing a towel_

'_Nothing, just a bad dream' Kelly replied_

'_Are you sure?' Wade asked, 'you were screaming out for like 5 minutes before I threw water over you' Wade added_

'_Yeah' Kelly replied_

'_Barbara Jean Blank, I know you to tell, there is something on your mind, tell!' Wade demanded_

'_Okay, okay I had a nightmare within a nightmare if that makes sense' Kelly began to say as Wade nodded his head 'Mike was abusing me, and he also had someone else, I then screamed out and you woke me up you then asked me why I screamed and I told you, you then called me a liar and then you took me downstairs where Mike, Riley, Kaitlyn and a few others were and you let either Mike or Riley abuse me while you went off with Kaitlyn' Kelly replied_

'_That someone else who was it?' Wade asked curiously_

'_I- I D-don't know' Kelly stuttered, as Wade raised an eyebrow_

'_Kelly, I'm sure you do know' Wade replied_

'_It was just a dream' Kelly replied, turning over_

'_Well if you want to be like that then be like that, but remember if you need to talk I'm here for you' Wade replied 'You've had a hellish few weeks with what's been happening, but I can assure you, that he will not hurt you anymore, I'm your friend so maybe when you're ready to talk come to me' Wade replied, planting a kiss on Kelly's forehead and went to leave the room_

'_Wade, Wait' Kelly called, making Wade turn around 'I need to talk to you' Kelly sighed_

'_What changed your mind?' Wade replied_

'_You've been such a good friend to me over the past couple of weeks, it doesn't seem fair that I keep this away from you' Kelly replied as Wade walked over 'but I fear that you won't believe me' Kelly added_

'_Try me' Wade replied_

'_I don't want you telling anybody else; just keep it to yourself yeah? Promise me?' Kelly replied_

'_Yeah, I promise' Wade replied_

'_Remember that time when you found me, and you called the ambulance so I was taken in, and you later found out that it wasn't me who did what I was to supposed to have done?' Kelly went on to say as Wade nodded 'it was Heath' Kelly added on very quickly, sort of hoping Wade didn't hear_

'_Did you say Heath?' Wade asked shocked_

'_Yeah, I'm sorry Wade; if you don't believe me then I'd...' Kelly said before getting cut off_

'_Barbie, I DO believe you' Wade replied, as Kelly sighed with relief _

'_You do?' Kelly asked, shocked that Wade believed her_

'_Yeah, I mean since the incident he's been acting very weird around you, I JUST wish you told us in the hospital' Wade replied _

'_But you've got to tell the police, if you had died it would of been murder, and he would of gotten away with it' Wade added on_

'_I can't' Kelly replied, tears appearing in her eyes_

'_Why not?' Wade question_

'_Because, Justin, Heath said he'll hurt him if I tell' Kelly replied_

'_I don't believe this; YOU are going to tell the police about it, if he asks how they found out I'd say that the hospital did one of those things and they found out that it wasn't you due to the angle for whatever, Kelly if you don't do it, I will' Wade replied_

'_No I can't' Kelly replied_

'_Then I'll do it' Wade replied 'What if he's done it more than once we could stop him' Wade added_

'_You do it, I'm too scared' Kelly replied_

'_Alright' Wade replied, 'tomorrow we are going down the station, and reporting it, so for now why don't you try & get some more sleep, and I'll be here for you' Wade added_

'_Thank you' Kelly replied, giving a smile 'I really mean it Wade, I wasn't expecting you to believe me, and you did, you believe a useless whore over your best friend, thanks' Kelly added_

'_What did you call yourself? A useless whore?' Wade asked, and Kelly nodded 'Okay one you aren't a useless whore, so whoever says you are can fuck off or say hello to my fists, I'm guessing Mike calls you that' Wade replied_

'_Yeah' Kelly replied_

'_He needs a reality check, and I mean REALITY' Wade replied, mocking Mike making Kelly give out a little giggle_

'_So are you going to get some shut eye, and we'll talk about this in the morning?' Wade asked Kelly_

'_Yeah' Kelly replied, as Kelly cuddled up next to Wade, who gave her a kiss on the forehead, and played with her hair until she fell asleep on him._

* * *

><p><em><span>So that's the end, Wade finally knows what happened.<span>_


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for not updating, but this idea came to me the other night. Just a warning this chapter has alittle hint of happiness but there is also a sad part. I hope you guys won't be disappointment and in honesty I enjoyed writting this chapter, so go read & review... I'm interested in your thoughts (: oh just a quick note this story will be ending shortly!

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since the incidents and Kelly was getting on with her life, with her boyfriend Wade, she was finally happy while Mike, Heath &amp; Hayleigh were living their miserable lives behind bars and Kelly &amp; Justin had started making amends in their friendship, all Justin did when he found out what Heath had done, was blame himself and locked himself away for month and it wasn't until the court hearing that Kelly &amp; Justin came face to face again and shortly after that they were getting their friendship back on track, which of course made Wade happy too, his two favorite people getting along again, just like the good old days.<p>

Vince had talked to Kelly a few weeks before about her coming back to the WWE, everyone missed her and wished she could be back, but they also wanted her to take some rest and wait until everything had calmed down. She missed being in the ring and feared that she would be future endeavored for real and not for make believe, Vince had finally convinced Kelly that she wouldn't and no matter how it took her there would always be a spot in the divas division for her. Kelly smiled; she was glad that people were on her side and not hating on her for putting one of the biggest stars behind bars.

In total it had been a total of 6 months and one day Kelly received some great news, which she told Wade who was over the moon, they both decided to go and tell Justin the good news, however when they arrived and knocked there was no answer, Kelly got out her phone and gave him a call but he didn't pick up which was unusual as Justin always picked up for Kelly and Wade. Worried, Wade kicked the door open, only to see that his house had been trashed. Although Wade had told Kelly to stay where she was, she didn't she ran up the stairs, her heart pounding, she knew something bad had happened, Wade shortly followed her. Wade checked the bath-room while Kelly checked Justin's bed room. Kelly let out a loud scream which was shortly followed by tears, Wade ran into the room, only to find a crying Kelly and Justin's lifeless body hanging from the ceiling with a note on the bed which read;

'_Kelly, _

_I'm sorry; I guess I couldn't take it anymore, I know you & Wade have told me over & over that it wasn't my fault but I couldn't help feeling it, Heath was my boyfriend I should have realized that what he did to you after all he was always acting funny around you and as for Mike I wish you came and told me about him, I know it's hard but I would have been there for you, after all that's what best friends are for._

_I hope you can forgive barbs, and I know that you will someday because that's the person who are (: …._

_Love you always, your little angel_

_Justin x'_

'My angel' Kelly cried into Wade's chest 'I can't believe he did this' Kelly added, as Wade rang for an ambulance.

**xxxx**

It had been a few days since Kelly & Wade found Justin and was awaiting the news, it finally came, there's was no sign of a break in and that Justin was the one who hung himself. Kelly was slightly relieved when she had heard that no-one attacked him before hand or was any assistance, but was still upset that her best friend was gone, all she could do was blame herself, maybe if Justin had been living with them, like Wade wanted to then Kelly wouldn't have this feeling

'Hey' Wade said, once he came back from the store, which Kelly's reply was a sad smile 'you are going to have a nice relaxing bath, alright, you need to pamper yourself after all the shit you've been through' Wade added

'I don't want to' Kelly sighed

'Kelly, it wasn't a question, it was a demand, you need rest and to clear your head and a bath will do that' Wade replied

'Wade' Kelly said, putting her hand on Wade's 'thank you for just about everything, you didn't have to do what you did a few months ago, it was really kind of you' Kelly added

'Kelly you were hurt, you didn't think that I'd send you back to him did you, sure my persona is a bad guy, but I'm actually a good guy' Wade replied

'I know that now, without you I don't know where be, you truly are a great guy & I'm proud to have you as my boyfriend' Kelly replied kissing Wade in which Wade kissed her back

'Before you go into the bath, I have something for you in that bag I was going to give it you in a few weeks but you deserve some happiness now, so go ahead' Wade replied as Kelly walked over to the bag

Kelly had opened the bag and to her surprise she had found a necklace and a bracelet, she loved them, and couldn't thank Wade enough. In her eyes Wade was her hero, he was the guy who saved her from something she couldn't save herself from.

'Oh my god Wade!' Kelly screamed in excitement 'they are gorgeous, you really didn't have too' Kelly added, hugging Wade

'I'm glad you like them' Wade smiled

'I LOVE them' Kelly replied

'Now you upstairs and keep the lock off, I don't want you doing stupid things alright' Wade replied

'Yes sir' Kelly replied, the incident that took place two days ago still fresh in her mind, she too tried to take her own life, but luckily Wade had walked in before something sinister could happen

'I'll be up in abit with your favorite drink' Wade replied

'Thank you Wade' Kelly replied, hugging him once again

Kelly had went upstairs and run herself a bubble bath, by the orders of Wade and he was right, she did feel better she even felt so much better once Wade had brought her the hot chocolate, relaxing… something that she hadn't done in awhile. Once she was finished she went to get dried and fell asleep on the bed, something which she needed, but once she had just dropped off she wake again she felt a presence but when she looked no-one was there Wade was downstairs tiding up.


	21. Chapter 21

OMG An actual chapter from yours truly! I'm sorry it's been for like ever since I've updated this story, but this came to me last night so I do apologize for any mistakes. Hopefully there'll be another chapter soon!

* * *

><p>Kelly made her way down the corridor into Vince's office passing some familiar faces in which she smiled to and they smiled back, they were glad she was finally having the meeting with Vince, after-all she was a favourite back at HQ. Kelly finally reached Vince's office and shut her eyes just for a moment, she didn't think she'd be back here after all that happened in the past year or so, she smiled, everything had changed for the better she was now with child &amp; was in a loving relationship, something she thought she'd never have. Kelly braced herself and knocked on the door<p>

'Come in' Vince called and Kelly walked in

'Kelly' Vince smiled, getting up to greet her with a hug 'looking as gorgeous as always' Vince then added which made Kelly smile 'so how have you been?' he then asked her

'I've been fine, how about you' Kelly replied

'I've been good, all the better for seeing you though' Vince replied 'I talked to Wade & I'm VERY happy for the both of you, a congratulations are in order' Vince added

'Thank you' Kelly replied

'Right let's get down to business' Vince replied, 'Now before you worrying about your future with the WWE, it's secure, meaning you'll always have a contract, that is if you wish to stay with us after you've had your little bundle of joy into the world' Vince added

'Of course I would love to Vince & thank you' Kelly replied

'It's not a problem, you'll always be a favourite amongst the WWE Universe' Vince replied, 'and I'm pretty sure that they'll be excited for you tonight after you make your announcement' Vince replied

'I really hope so' Kelly smiled 'but there's one person who I'd really like to share it with, but can't' Kelly sighed

'Kelly' Vince said, 'I'm sure he knows, I'm sure he's looking down at you & I bet he's so proud of you, he always talked so highly of you' Vince added

'Really?' Kelly replied

'Yeah' Vince replied 'You know you've gone through so much over the past year, he was there for you & he's here for you now' Vince smiled, in which Kelly's reply was a smile. 'So good luck for tonight, not that you'll need it though' Vince replied, getting up and so did Kelly

'Thank you Vince, for believing in me and for just about everything' Kelly replied as she gave Vince a hug and left.

**_xxxx_**

Kelly's theme song blasted through the arena, which of course made the crowd go wild, there standing on the stage was their favourite diva, beaming with a smile, a real one this time unlike the last time she stood on that stage, walking down the ramp she had to stop the tears, as Lillian introduced her she also thought that she'd be forgotten by the universe, oh how wrong she was, VERY wrong. Walking over to the announce table to get a hug and a kiss on from Jerry & Cole, she picked up a mic and got into the ring, although her music had stop playing the crowd was still wild. Going to speak Kelly felt a coolness around her, making her smile, she now knew what or WHO it was, it was Justin. Finding her words Kelly began talking...

'Hey guys, it's me Kelly Kelly' Kelly gave a little laugh 'I'd thought I'd introduce myself to you guys, incase you forgot who I was since it's been such a long time since I've been in this ring' Kelly added 'Over the past year or so my life has been very, VERY crazy, from getting out of a violent relationship to being kidnapped amongst some other things, I just really want to thank you guys for just being so awesome' Kelly added getting cheers 'You know I also have a certain superstar to thank, well two infact one of that can't be here in person, but I know he is here if that makes sense at all' Kelly added on, the crowd knew what & who she meant. 'First of I'd really like to thank the love of life, Wade for taking me in when I was going though what I was going through, and believing in me and also Justin Gabriel, he may not be here but he certainly isn't forgotten' Kelly smiled, again gaining cheers from the crowd 'and of course you guys, as I said before, as you can see I'm not in my ring gear tonight and I won't be for awhile, you guys want to know why?' Kelly asked, getting 'Kelly Kelly' chants in reply 'I take that as a yes shall I? Well I'M PREGNANT' Kelly called out excitingly and at that moment the arena burst into claps and cheers

'About time this young girl was happy' Jerry said getting up and heading into the ring along with Cole in which they gave her a hug, Wade's music hit which indicated to Cole & Jerry to leave the ring, Wade had a mic and a little something in his hand, but managed to keep it out of Kelly's sight, climbing into the ring a huge smile appeared on his face, Kelly looked confused, Wade wasn't supposed to be her tonight he was supposed to be at home resting, a few days earlier he had surgery for his injury, Wade went over and hugged Kelly & whispered 'Surprised to see me here?' in which Kelly nodded, now Kelly saw the love and mischievous in his eyes, she had a bad feeling in her stomach, that was usually the look Mike did when she was gonna get beaten up, Wade began talking

'Kelly it's been quite a year you've had, and to be honest I'm glad you came to me that night, you see I believe everything happens for a reason, and that night that you came to me was a start to a very beautiful friendship, which of course led into something more and I'm pleased that it has, there isn't another girl like you, so gorgeous, so kind, so caring and of course so loyal. I love you Barbara Jean Blank' Wade continued calling Kelly by her real name, 'So' Wade added, getting down on one knee 'will you do the honour of becoming Barbara Jean Barrett?' Wade asked, the whole universe was shocked and soon began to chant 'yes yes yes' Kelly looked at them and then back at Wade, 'of course I will' Kelly replied. Kelly let out tears of joy when Wade placed the ring on her finger, getting up Wade gave her a hug & kiss, they left the ring, but Wade picked her up and carried her up the ramp and into the back, where everybody congratulated them, Kelly smiled and went into her dressing room, a few moments later Wade walked in a smiled

'The others what us to go out and celebrate with them, but I told them not tonight' Wade said

'Why not?' Kelly asked

'Because, I want you & baby Barrett all to myself for the rest of the week' Wade smiled 'and besides, I'm taking you somewhere, somewhere that you've always wanted to go' Wade added as he smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bit of a long chapter for you guys, but what the heck! You guys surely deserve it, I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it... but, it's been just over a year since I started writing this and I think it's time that I ended it soon, and maybe, possibly make a sequel to it,but that _of course _is up to you guys, so let me know what you think! Oh & to those who have read & reviewed over the past year or so I appropriate it so much. Thank you **

* * *

><p>It had been quite the year for Kelly Kelly, going from an abusive relationship to having a child with someone who loved her, she got up and went over to the cot, where her son was sleeping and looked back to where Wade was and smiled, she was thankful that he opened that door on that night otherwise she wouldn't be here now and she certainly wouldn't change a thing that happened in the past year, even Justin's death, sure it still made her sad that he had killed himself, and she felt as if she is was to blame for his death, but Wade made out it wasn't her fault, the only person's fault was Heaths.<p>

Her son began to stir and few moments later he looked up at her with his blue eyes and tried to smile, Kelly picked him up; he looked a lot like Wade, she couldn't help but smile again, she finally had the perfect little family that she had always wanted. Kelly left the room with Alex still in her arms and went downstairs, if she didn't feed Alex now then oh boy she & Wade would know about it in half an hour's time; but before she could do anything there was a knock at the door, lying Alex down in his basket she answered the door, there she saw a man with long ginger hair, it took her a few seconds to realize who it was then it hit her, it was Heath Slater, before she could shut the door on him he began to speak

'Don't Kelly, I've got to talk to you, so can I come in. Please?' he asked, almost begging Kelly, he knew what he did was wrong, he had lost everything all because he was jealous of Kelly's & Justin's friendship

Kelly didn't know what to say or do, after-all he tried killing her once, who says he wouldn't have tried again? Kelly wanted to yell for Wade but something stopped her from doing so, she didn't know what it was, maybe it was the fact that they both lost something that meant the world to them, she couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something and besides he seemed a lot different from before

'Yeah, sure come in' Kelly smiled, Kelly moved out the way so he could make his way in and closed the door, Heath took a look around the living room while Kelly picked up Alex so what was it you wanted to talk about?' Kelly asked Heath

Heath searched for the words, he had became prepared but now he was standing there not knowing what to say, maybe it was the fact that Kelly had changed so much in the past year going from a scared girl to someone who was smart, sexy, powerful & very yummy mummy.

'Heath?' Kelly asked, which got Heath out of his little day dream

'I just came to apologize for all the hell I put you through last year….'Heath began to say

'Heath it's fine, you were under Mike's control, he's a scary guy when you get to know him, so I don't blame you for doing what you did' Kelly replied

Heath was in shock; he didn't expect that sort of reaction or reply from Kelly, he expected her to be screaming or begging him to leave, Kelly looked at Heath and she giggled, with the way she reacted he was confused,

'Heath, its fine, look we've all made mistakes in the past & you've been punished for yours, I've heard that once you while you were in there you changed, you weren't yourself that night, Mike had been feeding you lies about Justin & myself, and you believed him and to be honest I don't blame you for believing him, after-all he's very good at convincing people' Kelly replied

Heath smiled lightly, he didn't expect that Kelly would forgive or hear him out, but he's glad that she did.

'Would you like something to drink or to eat maybe?' Kelly then asked him, changing the subject

'Yeah please, a drink' Heath replied

'What would you like' Kelly replied

'A coffee would be nice' Heath smiled

'Sure' Kelly smiled and went into the kitchen to make the drinks; this gave Heath some time to look around at the pictures, oh how much she & Wade had changed over the past year while he pretty much remained the same scruffy red haired loser that he was a year ago, finally he looked over the basket where Kelly's son was & walked over, he had to admit that he looked so much like Wade, Kelly came back into the room & smiled at Heath

'So how old is he now?' Heath asked Kelly, as Kelly gave him his coffee

'4 months' Kelly smiled

'His name'? Heath asked

'Alex' Kelly smiled

'After Wade's middle name?' Heath asked

'Yeah, he looks like an Alex, doesn't he' Kelly smiled

'Yeah, he does' Heath replied, Kelly said picking him up

'Oh shoot, Heath would you mind holding him a second, I need to get his bottle, otherwise he'll start crying the house down at any minute' Kelly laughed

'Yeah sure' Heath replied, and took Alex off of Kelly for a few moments

Meanwhile upstairs, Wade was slowly awakening, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but Heath, the man that he hated, the man that tried killing the woman that he loved was in his house, surely he was dreaming, he quickly got up and went downstairs, on the way down, he heard his son begin to cry, Wade couldn't wait any longer so he ran down and to his dismay, there Heath was holding his son, Wade marched straight over demanding answers and taking his son off Heath

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?' Wade snarled 'WHERE'S KELLY?' he then added

'I'm here Wade' Kelly said, walking through into the living room carrying Alex's bottle, totally unharmed

'What the hell is he doing here?' Wade asked, still very pissed off but seemed to have calmed down since he knew that Kelly & Alex weren't hurt

'He's came here to apologize and he has, it wasn't all Heath's fault you know, it was Mike's' Kelly replied

'It's bullshit, he's only came crawling back because…..' Wade said before getting cut off by Kelly

'Because of what Wade? We've both lost someone, and everyone makes mistakes, you can't tell me that you haven't made **_ANY_** mistakes in your life, because you have mister' Kelly said, giving Wade the bottle so he could feed his son 'Wade, everyone deserves a second chance, the past is the past & I don't want to hold any grudges at all' Kelly then said calmly 'and you shouldn't either Wade, you two were great mates before this shit happened, so please for my sake try and make amends, you know how much it would mean to me if you guys did, like I've just said, we've all lost someone we all love and he'd be looking down on us now and he wouldn't like to see us fighting, he'd want us to be there for each other' Kelly also added

Wade & Heath both nodded, after all Kelly was right. Sure they could re-build their friendship slowly Wade could learn to trust Heath with Kelly & his son but it would take some time to do so, but Heath knew that and he would do anything for them, simply because he was sorry & wanted to make things up, but Heath knew really that nothing could make up for what he had done.


End file.
